Beautiful Stranger
by Kitty-Yasha
Summary: Yami thinks the world is horrible and would rather keep to himself. Then one day his father beats him too much and leaves him lying in the street to die. Yugi is walking home late after being beaten up by some guys and saves him.UPDATE!
1. Chapter One:The Darkness Before The Dawn

Author's Quick Notes: This is an alternate universe fic, all the Yami's have their own bodies. And most important of all this is a Yaoi Fic. If you don't know what Yaoi is, you shouldn't be reading this in the first place, but if your curious to know its male + male relationships.. I'm usually not into that kind of stuff but Yugi and Yami make a cute couple and so do the rest I couldn't help myself! They are so cute!!! Anywho I'll probably have others too so for your enjoyment I'm writing the pairings and you don't like them please read it anyway! I Need the reviews! ::cries::: anywho here they are!! Oh and if it seems I torture yami too much its only because I love him!!! He's so cute.. if only he were real.. O.O I wish.  
  
Yugi/Yami  
  
Bakura/Ryou  
  
Jou/Seto  
  
Don't know who else I'll have in this fic but if you should have any suggestions please review and tell me about em. I'd love to hear what you think! And now for the essentials.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh although I wish I did. Well maybe Yami and yugi, and Ryou. If I did first of all I wouldn't be writing fan fiction cuz I'd be making the show. I would insist on the show being UNCUT. Yugi and Yami would be a couple. Yami would have his own body (::Grins::) and Anzu wouldn't be so annoying  
  
[Inner thoughts]  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
*** Flashbacks  
  
***  
  
And for those who don't know  
  
Yami - Yami Yugi  
  
Yugi- Yugi Motou  
  
Jounonchi/Jou - Joey  
  
Seto Kaiba - Kaiba  
  
Honda - Tristin Taylor  
  
Anzu - Tea  
  
Ryou - Bakura  
  
Bakura - Yami Bakura Sugoroku(or however you spell it) - Yugi's Grandpa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Darkness Before the Dawn  
  
The light shone through the bedroom window as the hot sun began to set in the darkening sky. A dark figure was lying in mid sized bed with his eyes half lidded, giving the impression that he was half way asleep.  
  
His Dark raven hair was done in large triangle spikes that were tipped with purple, and platinum blonde bangs, which spiked up along with the 'triangles' but also framed his gentle but sad face. Although from a distance the odd hair looked stiff and unwelcoming, the spikes were natural and unusually soft.  
  
The young teenager wore a pair of black leather pants that clung tightly to his lithe form, and a black tank top that was studded around his arms. The ensemble was complimented by the large black armbands, which rested on each arm and wrist.  
  
The most curious piece of jewelry the young man wore was the belt he wore around his neck. He also wore a pair of large black boots with a metal band around them, which completed the outfit and made him look like some sort of depressed punk rocker.  
  
The oddest thing he had, was the many bruises and scars that were on his arms and face. He had a large bruise on the side of his face that looked like someone had punched him none to gently.  
  
Yami slowly turned his face to stare at his bedroom door and at the 2 heavy locks that he had installed. Yami ALWAYS locked his bedroom door. But that never stops his father. Whenever his Father, Oshima, gets home, drunk, angry, and looking for a fight he always just breaks it down.  
  
He sighs deeply and stares at his door. It is so beaten up by the vicious kicks and slams that most of the paint is completely chipped off in some places. The locks have been broken so many times the local hard where store looks at him funny anytime he buys a new lock, each one stronger than the next. But nothing works. He always gets to him. Somehow.  
  
Yami is depressed and believes the whole world is full of pain. He hates his life. He dresses in punk rocker/gothic clothing so no one bothers him or asks him about his bruises and black eyes.  
  
Instead they just assume he got into a fight and leave him alone. He lets them think what they want. Anything is better than the truth. That his father beats him every chance he got.  
  
Yami has always wished to find a place where he belonged, where he was loved but never found it  
  
He looks back at the window and the now darkened sky; the sun is now completely gone. Another day passes, but another day awaits; each day filled with more pain and sorrow than the last. He sighs again.  
  
[If he hates me so much why can't he just kill me and get it over with instead of this. This life of pain. I just want it all to end. Something is wrong. I can feel it. I don't like it.]  
  
Then he realizes something. It's getting late and Oshima is not home yet. Oshima was later than usual, which meant that he went out drinking, and would come home angry and ready to fight so he got up from his spot on the bed and made sure the doors and windows were locked and prepared for the worse.  
  
Hours passed. No Oshima. [Something is wrong. Very wrong.] Yami stared at the clock as it ticked later and later and his dad hadn't shown up yet. [Maybe he's not coming home tonight?]  
  
Yami thought to himself. He remembered the time that he fell asleep in his car after one of the bartenders took his car keys and he refused to walk home. [One can only hope]  
  
Yami quietly opened the first lock to his room making sure not to make a sound just in case Oshima had come home and hadn't noticed. Nothing. So he proceeded with the next lock and unlocked it like the first. Still nothing.  
  
Thinking that it was safe, Yami slowly opened the door to his room and peered down the hall making sure no one was home. Seeing that the hallway was safe, he proceeded to walk down the hallway leaving the door to his room open and ready just in case he needed a quick escape.  
  
He walked out of the hallway and into the living room and paused as he stared at the front door paranoid it would open any second and reveal his father. [I'm just scaring myself I'll just go back into my room and stay extra quiet just in case he does come.]  
  
Oshima was significantly taller than Yami and had a beer belly but was thin and muscular. He worked out every day at the gym so he was definitely stronger than yami.  
  
Just as he is about to sit down the door slammed open to reveal Oshima. He had just walked in the door, more drunk than usual, and was already in a rage. Ranting and raving about a stupid bartender telling him he'd had enough, when he spotted yami standing near the couch.  
  
Yami stood there so fear stricken he couldn't move. His brain kept yelling at him to run but he couldn't, the fear would not let him move an inch.  
  
Then something clicked and his eyes widened and his legs finally found out they could move and he took off.  
  
"OH no you little shit!" Oshima took off after him. Yami reached the hallway and was inches away from his door when he felt himself being toppled down, time seemed to slow as he reached out with his hand to try and grab the doorframe, anything to try and pull away from his father.  
  
Oshima had dove and grabbed his ankle in a tight grip and had knocked him down. Yami desperately reached for anything he could find, to try and pry him off, but couldn't find anything. Yami's dad got up from his spot on the floor and pulled yami on the floor closer to him and flipped him over onto his back.  
  
The force of Oshima flipping him over knocked the wind out of him and Yami coughed. Oshima got on top of him and straddled Yami's waist and started to hit him in the side. Hard.  
  
"Stop!" Yami cried out in pain. Oshima just laughed an evil cackle and continued his assault on the young man.  
  
Oshima landed punch after punch in Yami's side, ignoring the writhing boy's yells of pain. Finally cracks were head. Broken ribs. [Please stop.. Ah! It hurts] all yami could think of the pain. The immense pain coursed throughout his whole body flooding his brain.  
  
His screams of pain only fueled Oshima to hit harder and faster. Tears spilled from Yami's eyes, as the pain became too much to bare. It became harder to breathe with each blow he took. The beating continued Oshima variating from hitting Yami's side to his stomach, face, and arms.  
  
Oshima got up from his position on top of Yami while yami felt the weight lift off of him. A small part in the back of his mind hoped it was over, but he knew better than that.  
  
Oshima grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt and leaned his head over to Yami's ear. "Are you in pain? Does it hurt?" Oshima asked in mock sympathy.  
  
Yami began to whimper at the thought of what was to come. Oshima got an evil glint in his eye and slammed Yami into the wall. The force of the hit caused more pain than the punches. Yami began to taste a coppery liquid in his mouth, he coughed and the liquidity substance dripped onto the floor. Blood.  
  
Oshima just grinned evilly and slammed him against the other wall and then threw him onto the floor. Yami lay on the floor motionless. All he saw and all he tasted, was blood. Blood everywhere. Then lightheadedness, and finally, darkness. It was too hard and too painful to move. Then he felt himself being lifted from the floor and carried somewhere.  
  
The sounds were blurred and he could not tell where he was but it seemed cooler. Then he was thrown onto the cold hard ground. And Oshima began to kick him repeatedly. The grunts of pain and anguish were all Yami could do, as the beating continued.  
  
Then darkness began to surround him, he vaguely felt the pain, and it felt far away now. He knew it wasn't over but was glad to be free of consciousness. He thought it would be best if he just died now.  
  
Then suddenly, he felt something cold, pierce the side of his body. It was a sharp pain, but he had never felt anything like it. The object was taken out but was replaced with something that soaked his shirt and dripped onto the floor and began to pool it around.  
  
The pain finally became too much and He let the darkness overtake him.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi Motou walked down the lonely sidewalk, it was already night and there was no one in the streets. Yugi was a freshman in high school even though you wouldn't know it because of his height. He was shorter than normal, and didn't have many friends except his 3 close friends.  
  
They didn't know about the bullies and he just made excuses for the bruises like he tripped, or fell. [Grandpa's going to be furious with me! I just hope he understands although I'm probably not going to be able to hide these from him this time]  
  
He sighs as he feels the large bruises and welts on his arms. He subconsciously shivers as he remembers what happened when he had been walking home.  
  
***  
  
"Hey you! Pip-squeak! Yea I'm talkin' to you!" Yugi heard a deep burly voice calling after him. It was Sano. The school bully. He always terrorized Yugi he had gotten out of class ten minutes early since his teacher decided to be nice.  
  
He figured it was enough time to get away. Guess not. "Yea Motou! Get your ass over here!!" Sano yelled again. Thinking maybe he had a head start, Yugi ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Hey! You can't run! I'm gunna kick your Ass!" Sano Yelled as he chased after the little freshman in high school. Yugi ran through the park hoping to lose Sano with no luck.  
  
Sano caught up to Yugi by jumping a hedge and toppled him over. "See." Sano grinned and began to beat Yugi up.  
  
"Please don't!" Yugi cried as Sano punched him in the stomach and socked him in the face. Sano looked around and spotted Yugi's school bag on the floor he picked it up and dropped all of its contents onto the floor while Yugi writhed in pain on the floor. He spotted some money and pocketed it.  
  
"Ahh! See I knew you had money. Trying to weltch on me where you? That will teach you." Sano got up from the floor and kicked Yugi in the side then hopped the hedge and walked away.  
  
Yugi lay in pain on the floor unable to move. Then passed out from the pain. When he awoke it was already dark. He cursed at himself for being caught but proceeded to limp home.  
  
***  
  
Yugi sighed. [At least I tried to run this time. It didn't work. But at least I tried.] He shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk home. As Yugi rounded the corner and began to walk the last stretch of sidewalk to his home, he noticed something, or someone lying on the sidewalk.  
  
As he got nearer he noticed that that someone was unconscious on the floor and was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Oh My God! Hey!" Yugi got down on his knees and noticed that this man was actually a teenager and oddly looked like. himself.  
  
"Hey are you okay? Oh my god." Yugi whispered grabbing the young man's wrist checking for a pulse. He had had experience in critical first aid from taking an extra circular class that the hospital offered.  
  
"Thank god your alive, barely I have to get grandpa just hold on!" Yugi took off his school jacket and covered up the boy. He then took one last glance at the boy. [He's pretty cute..what the heck? Where did that come from? What am I thinking! I got to help him!] Yugi took off running for his house.  
  
Yugi arrived at the game shop and ran to his house's front door, which was located in the back of the game shop. Yugi slammed open the door and startled his grandpa and surprisingly his friend Jou who was sitting at the kitchen table as well.  
  
"Grandpa! I need your help! I found this guy lying in the street bleeding I think he's dying you've got to help him!" Yugi had tears in his eyes; he didn't know why he was crying for a stranger. Yet he felt connected to the mysterious handsome young man since he saw him.  
  
"What!" Grandpa and Jounonchi yelled at the same time. Jou got up from his seat at the kitchen table and walked up to Yugi.  
  
"Where?" Jou asked Yugi. "Jou? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked surprised his friend was at his house this late.  
  
"I gots worried when I called your house and your Grandpa said that you weren't home yet. Man yug what happened to you, you've got bruises all over you." Jou grabbed Yugi's arm examining it.  
  
"Not now Jou! We've got to help that guy NOW!" Yugi shouted determination laced his every word.  
  
"Lets go." Grandpa stated and they all ran out the door following Yugi whose tears continued to fall down his cheeks. [Please don't die. Please] Yugi prayed as he ran to the place where he had found the young man.  
  
When they finally arrived, Grandpa and Jou gasped in horror as they witnessed the young man lying in a pool of blood with his eyes closed. His body was lying, on his back, on the sidewalk, while one of his hands was lying partially on the street. The other arm lay on his chest, with purple and green bruises all over it.  
  
The boy's hair was caked in blood too and he had a large dark mark on his face. Jou stood speechless while Yugi sat next to the boy and softly caressed the boy's face.  
  
"Don't just stand there, help him!" Yugi cried from where he sat next to the fallen teen.  
  
Grandpa knelt down and felt his pulse. "You are right. He is still alive. But barely we need to take him home now and get him some help. We need to call the ambulance." Grandpa went to get up when the fallen young boy's hand gripped his hand.  
  
"Please. Don't. Don't take me to a hospital. PLEASE" Yami stated with his eyes closed then his grip loosened and his arm fell back onto the floor. Yugi looked up startled that he had had enough strength to say that.  
  
Yugi looked back at the young mans face then back to his grandpa. "Do you think you could treat him yourself?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"I can try. Jou can you carry him?" Grandpa asked quietly. "Yea." Jou slowly snaked his arms around the young man and pulled him up. Jou instantly felt something liquid, begin to soak through his shirt and knew it wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Um.. Gramps.. I think he's bleeding again. I can feel it soaking through my shirt." Jou stated. Looking at Yugi's grandpa with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Lets just get him home as fast as he can." Grandpa stated, as they all made their way back to Yugi's House.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi sat quietly in a chair next to his bed as Grandpa tended to the young man's wounds. Yugi had suggested that Grandpa let him lay on his bed since the couch would be too uncomfortable.  
  
Yugi watched as Grandpa finished stitching the gash that the teen had on his side. Yugi began to look over the young man's body. Grandpa had taken the teenager's clothing except his boxers to wash them since they were soaked in blood. They were currently in the sink of Yugi's bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.  
  
[Wow. He has a great body. . What the heck. Why did I just say that!. and he is so cute. did I just say cute?] Yugi turned bright red. Sugoroku turned just in time to see Yugi staring at the floor his face bright red. He wasn't a fool.  
  
He knew Yugi too well to deny it. His son just didn't notice it yet. O well. He would someday.  
  
Yugi looked up after he felt the redness in his face begin to fade and looked at the young man's face. He looked so peaceful but there was also this sadness that seemed to emanate from the young man.  
  
"Well I'm all finished. I think he will be okay now." Sugoroku got up from his chair and turned to look at his grandson.  
  
"Yugi you need to get some rest." Sugoroku looked at his Grandson gravely he know the boy wouldn't sleep until his new friend was better.  
  
"Don't worry Grandpa I'll go to sleep. I'll just get some extra blankets from my closet." Yugi got up from his chair and went over to his closet and got out some blankets.  
  
Satisfied that his grandson would at least get some sleep he looked over at the clock, it read, 11:30 PM. [Thank god it's only Friday]  
  
"Good night Yugi I'll come see how he's doing in the morning." Sugoroku closed the door and went to his own room down the hall.  
  
Yugi set up his makeshift bed on the floor and sat down. Only he kept looking up and seeing if the young man had awoken yet. He couldn't sleep. [Forget it. I'm not going to sleep and I know it.] He got up from his makeshift bed and sat back down on the chair next to this beautiful stranger.  
  
"Who are you. Where did you come from? And how could someone do this to you." Yugi reached out and held one of the sleeping teens hands. He continued to watch after his new charge until sleep overtook him. He fell asleep still sitting in the chair with his upper body lying on the side of the bed, holding the young man's hand. 


	2. Chapter Two: Somewhere I Belong

Author's Note:  
  
Hey guys!!! I'm sorry it took a while for me to update but you know how it is. anyway I'm glad everyone liked the story!!! I'm so happy to hear it. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!! It lets me know how to write better or change things. Everyone who offered help thank you I really appreciate it. I have an outline of what I want this story to go but like I said, I might change my mind and I might just take up you guys on your offer. Oh and even so please feel free to email me any suggestions you may have. My email address is : Bubble3428@aol.com if you didn't already know. Oh and the people in the story may vary. I don't know who I'm going to put in it and who I'm leaving out etc. . Well now for the usual boring but important stuff. Oh and to answer Sherro. Yes yami is much cuter when he's hurt although I don't want to see that I can't help myself!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! although I wish I did so don't sue me. Besides I don't have anything for you to sue for. I'm poor. If you have any questions refer to chapter one's disclaimer cuz I really don't feel like writing it for every chapter.  
  
Same stuff applies for the last chapter. but I'll write it again just to be nice ^-^  
  
[Inner thoughts]  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
*** Flashbacks  
  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Two: Somewhere I Belong  
  
[Soft silky sheets all around my body like a liquid melody. Comforting. The Sweet smell of strawberries; tickling my every sense. Warmth surrounding. I feel like drowning in this beautiful dream. But I know I can't. It is morning. What happened. Pain. It hurts. I don't . I can't remember.]  
  
The sleeping teen's weary eyes slowly break open to greet the new day. He blinks several times to banish sleep away. Lying in a small bed, in an unknown place he whispers softly "Where am I?" while rubbing his eyes, Not fully awake and not really expecting in answer.  
  
He slowly tries to getup to a sitting position when his body protests with a whimper of pain shooting down his side. He looks down and notices that he is not wearing a shirt and that his torso has been bandaged, as well as his upper arms.  
  
He looks up from his bandaged body to an unfamiliar room. The walls are of a light lavender hue, and it is decorated with large posters all around the room of the new game Duel Monsters, especially of one in particular. Yami recognized it as The Dark Magician. It was his favorite.  
  
Yami then notices a make shift bed across from the one where he was sitting on. It was made up of blankets and pillows but it seemed to not have been used. He moves to scratch the back of his head when he notices that he is holding something.  
  
That 'something', is warm and soft. Yami looks down to see a small form lying halfway on the bed he is sitting on and halfway on a chair next to the bed. He is holding this small boy's hand.  
  
[Why is this young boy holding my hand? It feels. Nice. I never thought that someone's hand could feel so warm and soft.] The nice thoughts begin to give way to pure panic.  
  
[No.I can't . I don't know this person. I have to leave. Now] Yami suddenly felt an urgency to leave. To escape somehow. Yami began to look frantically around the room for an exit. [Trapped.]  
  
At the sudden movement, Yugi began to stir. He lifted his small body off of the bed and yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely. He yawned again. Yami stood wide-eyed. [I can't. Run. I can't run I can't run.] Yami repeated in his mind like a mantra.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to reveal innocent amethyst eyes, to meet dark deep crimson. Yugi is awe struck. He can't move. Yami can't either, only it wasn't because of fear. Neither one was able to speak. They just stared.  
  
Yami gazes into Yugi's kind eyes, he is instantly drawn to this air of innocence and kindness that Yugi gives off. [Wow, those eyes, So kind. So Gentle]  
  
Likewise, Yugi looks into Yami's crimson orbs and sees that they are filled with pain and sorrow, but there is something about him that says that although he may seem cold he has a good heart. [He's gorgeous. where did that come from? Oh my god I'm starring!]  
  
Yugi then becomes aware of something warm in his hand. Then suddenly realizes that he is still holding this young man's hand. He quickly releases it and looks away quickly from their intense gaze and blushes profusely. His whole face, turning three different shades of red.  
  
Yami watches as Yugi whispers softly 'I'm sorry' while still looking away bright red. Yami looks at his hand that Yugi was holding, but can't help but laugh at the cute little stranger's antics. Yami chuckles deeply but quickly stops when pain begins shoot up his side once again.  
  
"I'm sorry are you okay?" Yugi finally being able to gather his composure looks back up with concern in his eyes, to see his new friend looking down at his torso that is all bandaged up, small little spots of red still showing through the white fabric.  
  
"Don't be." Yami states simply still looking down at the bandages.  
  
Yugi feeling the hostility in his new friend's voice decides to brighten up the mood.  
  
"Hey I have an idea. If your feeling better.. How would you like to go to the fair with me tomorrow?" Yugi asks, now looking down embarrassed at asking this stranger to go to the fair with him.  
  
"Hum?" Yami answers, not sure of the question because he was too busy looking at the bloodstains, and wondering where he got them, to paying attention.  
  
"The fair. Would you like to go with me? We can go tomorrow if your feeling better" Yugi asked again looking up this time. He was again drawn to Yami's dark crimson eyes. He had such a regal look that mesmerized Yugi.  
  
Yami looks at Yugi's pleading eyes and he can't say no. Something within him won't let him. His heart seems to beat faster every time this young boy stares at him that way.  
  
"Uh. Yea. Sure." Yami states not really knowing what to say.  
  
"That's great!" Yugi smiles brightly. Yami just stares at how such a little thing could make someone so happy. [Why is he so happy? It's just a fair.]  
  
"I've been waiting to go all week long! But it didn't open until today, hey I've got an idea! My friends are going too, then you could meet them! They're really nice so don't worry." Yugi smiles again and leans over and hugs Yami tightly.  
  
Yami is taken by surprise at the action and quickly stiffens at the close contact. Yugi is to entranced by Yami's smell of exotic spices and cinnamon, to notice Yami's reaction. [Wow. He smells. nice.] Yugi thinks to himself as his face is pressed closely to Yami's hair.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Sugoroku suddenly opens the door. Yugi and Yami quickly turn their heads to stare at Sugoroku who is in the doorway with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
  
Yugi's face turns bright red to see his Grandfather staring at him and the 'wounded stranger' hugging, in Yugi's bed, with said stranger being half naked. Yugi blushes even harder at the very implication.  
  
"Ah.hem. Jou wanted to talk to you, but I'll let you two get. Uh. ready." Sugoroku slowly backs up into the hallway still staring at the two who are STILL holding each other in an embrace, and closes the door.  
  
Yami and Yugi turn their heads at the same time and stare at one other and quickly let go.  
  
"Uh I'm sorry about that." Yugi stated looking down and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"That's okay." Yami replied quietly.  
  
"Oh my god I completely forgot! My name is Yugi by the way. Yugi Motou." Yugi smiles brightly and extends his hand out to Yami, who just stares at it. Then looks back up to Yugi, who is still smiling, and back at the hand.  
  
"Uh. right." Yugi pulls back his hand, and stuff it back into his pocket. "What's your name?" Yugi asks quietly.  
  
"Yami." Yami states, then an uncomfortable silence. Yugi and Yami are quiet. Both not really knowing what else to say.  
  
Suddenly the door slams open revealing Jou breathing heavily with Sugoroku following close behind. "Jou I told you, to come back tomorrow!" Sugoroku tries to pull Jou away from the doorway but is unsuccessful.  
  
"Hey Yug! Uh.. is he okay?" Jou walks into the room and at the sight of the young man sitting in Yugi's bed, his eyebrows rise up, like Sugoroku's did earlier. "Hey man you okay? yous didn't look so good yesterday." Jou states as he walks up to the bed to get a closer look at Yami.  
  
"I'm fine." Yami states quietly not looking at Jou but back down at the bandages around his waist. The response seems cold to Jou and he takes it as a hint to not ask anymore questions. [Why can't they just leave me alone. All I really want is to be alone.] Yami thinks to himself, not really used to being the center of attention. Yugi sensing Yami's discomfort quickly changed the subject. "Hey Jou, Yami said that if he's feeling better he'll come with us to the fair tomorrow. Isn't that cool?" Yugi smiles at his friend trying hard to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yea Yug that's great. Who's Yami?" Jou asks confused.  
  
"Oh sorry, Grandpa, Jou this is Yami." Yugi points to Yami who is still sitting on the bed half under the covers, without a shirt.  
  
"Yami, This is my Grandpa, and my best friend Jounonchi but we all call him Jou.." Yugi points to his grandfather and his friend Jou who is grinning wildly.  
  
"Hey man it's nice to meet ya." Jou replies still snickering at the realization that Yami is half-naked on the bed and how Yugi STARES at him.  
  
"Uh Yug, don't you think you should give the guy some clothes or somthin?" Jou asks Yugi who's face turns from a smile to surprised realization.  
  
"Oh .Oh! I'm sorry I got caught up in everything I forgot. I'll get you something to wear." Yugi went to his closet and set out to pick something for Yami to wear Meanwhile an awkward silence began to set in between Yami, Jou and Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"Uh, Yami, You can stay with me and Yugi for as long as you like, We have a guest quarters next to this room so feel free to make yourself at home. Your pants are in the washer, but I'm afraid your shirt was ruined. When you feel up to it, I'm sure Yugi will take you to get some new clothes on me. Well I'll see you guys later. If your hungry you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen or just ask Yugi." Sugoroku smiled warmly and left the room.  
  
The silence continued.  
  
"Here Yami I think these will fit you for now." Yugi handed Yami a black tank top and some black jeans.  
  
"Thank you." Yami replied taking them, he looked at the clothing curiously then looked up at Yugi and Jou who were just standing there.  
  
"Well me and Jou will wait for you in the living room downstairs Okay?" Yugi stated and nudged Jou who was starring into space.  
  
"Uh what?! Oh. yea sure." Jou clumsily stated bringing his hand up in the back of his head embarrassed he was caught wandering off. With that said Yugi and Jou left the room and made their way downstairs leaving Yami to change into the clothing Yugi had given him.  
  
[Why are these people being so nice to me? They don't even know me. At least its better than home anyway.] Yami sighed heavily and slid off of the bed and onto the soft blue carpet of the room. His eyes wandered over to the makeshift bed that still lay on the floor.  
  
[He must have spent the whole night sitting in that chair. But why? I don't. I don't understand.] Yami shook his head and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
The bathroom was decorated with dark blue and white tiles with yellow ducks for a border along the top of the walls. Everything was placed neatly in its place and the aroma of fresh strawberries hung in the air.  
  
Yami stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. He saw that he had black and blue bruises all over his body. There were a couple of particularly bad ones around his chest and stomach.  
  
[It's not like I haven't been like this before.] Yami sighed again taking note not to lay on his chest anytime soon. As yami examined the rest of body for bruises or cuts he caught sight of a white towel stained red of blood in the trash bin next to the sink.  
  
[Was it really that bad this time. must have been. or else I would have remembered.] OUCH a splitting headache began to take form after thinking about yesterday's event.  
  
***  
  
His screams of pain only fueled Oshima to hit harder and faster. Tears spilled from Yami's eyes, as the pain became too much to bare. It became harder to breathe with each blow he took. The beating continued Oshima variating from hitting Yami's side to his stomach, face, and arms.  
  
***  
  
Pain. His head ached with pain. [That must have been part of what happened last night.] After the pain subsided, Yami began to get dressed in the clothing Yugi had lent him. Still thinking about the actions of the younger boy earlier. [Yugi Motou. He's cute. where did that come from? He is not cute. Why does he have to be so. nice.]  
  
Finished dressing and fixing his disgruntled hair, Yami walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs to meet Yugi and Jou. Although the bruises still bother him, for some reason, he wants to see the energetic little boy again. As he reaches the end of the stairs he notices Jou and Yugi are sitting on the big couch while Sugoroku at the exact moment walks in the room with 2 bowls of popcorn.  
  
"Well Hello Yami why don't you sit down on the couch, we were just about to start the movie." Sugoroku walks all the way into the living room and places the two bowls of popcorn onto the coffee table where Jou immediately grabs it and starts scarffing down the popcorn.  
  
Sugoroku leaves the room and goes into the kitchen again for drinks.  
  
"Jou! The movie hasn't even started yet!" Yugi complains as he tries to pry the popcorn bowl away from Jou's death grip.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Jou whines as he tugs on the bowl successfully pulling it away from Yugi.  
  
"Fine." Yugi states as he grabs the other bowl and starts to munch on popcorn.  
  
"Come on Yami you can sit on the couch with us." Yugi pats the place on the couch next to him.  
  
"That's okay I'll just sit here." Yami states softly as he makes his way over to the recliner that is on the other side of the room farthest from the couch. He winces as he lowers himself onto the chair, Yugi notices it and winces himself. [I hope he's okay.] Yugi thinks to himself as he watches Yami struggling to get himself comfortable.  
  
"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asks concern written all over his face.  
  
Yami looks over to where Yugi is sitting sensing the young boy's concern. [Why does he care so much] Yami thinks to himself, then replies. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." And turns to face the TV screen as the previews show up on screen.  
  
"Okay." Yugi whispers, but he knows something is wrong with Yami, but doesn't press the issue. Then he notices Jou throwing popcorn into the air and trying to catch it in his mouth.  
  
"Jou, I don't think you should be doing that." Yugi states as he watched kernel after kernel being thrown into the air and caught in Jou's mouth.  
  
"Don't worry I know what I'm doin." Jou stated just as a kernel fell into his mouth. Then he began to coke on it.  
  
"Jou are you all right?!" Yugi asked as he watched Jou hit his chest a couple times then the delinquent kernel shot out of Jou's mouth, and he sighed contentedly.  
  
"I'm fine!" Jou grinned and then continued his popcorn throwing ritual.  
  
Yugi sighed as he watched Jou throw the kernels into the air once again. "I don't know why I try." Yugi shakes his head and leans back on the couch as the movie starts.  
  
Sugoroku walks into the living room once again and places three drinks on the table, and another bowl of popcorn in front of Yami.  
  
"There you go. Yami I got you another bowl seeing as though Yugi and Jou have hogged it all." Sugoroku looks at Yugi and Jou who hug their half- eaten bowls of popcorn defensively as if he is going to take them away.  
  
"It okay I'm not really hungry." Yami stated shaking his hands.  
  
"Nonsense everyone has to have popcorn when watching a movie." Sugoroku hands the bowl to Yami who takes it submissively. He looks at the soft yellow kernels drowning in light golden butter poured generously on top.  
  
"I'm going to go look after the shop but call me if anything is wrong. You guys can help yourselves to more popcorn and drinks in the kitchen." Sugoroku smiles at the three and walks to the game shop that was located in front of house.  
  
As Yami stares at the bowl in his hands the smell of hot butter and popped corn kernels, overtakes him and he picks one up in his hands and eats it.  
  
[Wow this is great. I haven't had popcorn in such a long time I forgot how it tasted.] Yami began to munch on the popcorn much like Yugi and Jou were doing earlier and smiled.  
  
The movie began, it was Rat Race on DVD, Yugi and Jou laughed uncontrollably as the credits went by the screen. Yami watched the two as they laughed hitting each other on the shoulder doubling over with laughter.  
  
Yami sat back in his chair and thought to himself, [This place is so nice. It feels safe for some reason. I like it.]  
  
For the first time in life he let go of all his frustrations and problems and just relaxed. And felt something that he had been neglected of his whole life. He felt like he had somewhere he belonged. 


	3. Chapter Three: A Bit Of Happiness

Author's note:

Thank you all of you who reviewed! Here's a new chappie for all of you to enjoy… remember your reviews me a lot to me so keep reviewing and keep reading! And Enjoy!

And I'm sorry I didn't upload the chapter sooner but I tried and fanfiction.net wouldn't let me. Something was wrong all weekend I tried and I didn't work… o well I guess it finally worked if you guys are reading this many apologies ^-^

Disclaimer thing: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 'nuff said. (I wish I did though L )

Couples:

Yami/Yugi (like you couldn't guess?)

Jou/Seto

Ryou/Bakura

Honda/Mai (I had to give him someone didn't I?)

Anzu/ no one (Hahahaha I know I'm evil but whatever I'll give her someone if you ask me 2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three: A Bit of Happiness…

Delicate streaks of light gently break through the curtains of the dark living room and caresses the faces of the sleeping figures on the couches. The warm light banishes the cold chill of the morning air and the room is lit up with the colors of the dawn of a new day. Brilliant shades of yellow, orange and purple intertwine in the sky creating a kaleidoscope of lights and darks. 

A cool breeze gently blows inside the room through the open window softly whipping the curtains around and allowing more light to enter the room. The sleeping figures slowly awaken tired and stiff from a long night of movie watching and popcorn eating. 

Yami is still lying on the warm recliner chair breathing softly, while Yugi and Jounonchi are still asleep on the large couch. Yugi is leaning on the armrest of the large couch and his legs are lying on top of Jou. 

Jou is lying halfway on the couch, his legs are hanging on the back of the couch while his head is hanging upside down off of the couch. He whispers while he is asleep, "Yum, hot dog with everything… ooooh gimme that hamburger too… oooh and some fries… no.. Honda don't eat that it's mine…" he swipes his hands in the air.

Suddenly Jou looses his balance and falls to the floor, head first, with a thump. 

"What the…" Jou opens his eyes to see he is lying on his stomach on the floor when he fell asleep on the couch. 

"Jou…" Yugi yawns, as he cutely rubs his eyes and stares at Jou from his seat on the couch.

Yami awakens from all the noise and sees that they all fell asleep watching movies all day. Yami turns his head and stares as Jou gets up from the floor rubbing his head. [He must have fallen off the couch, heh… that's pretty funny. Seems just like him thought…] 

Yami is brought back from his thoughts as he feels someone watching him. He blinks and catches Yugi who was staring at him turn around and look at the ground blushing. [He's cute when he blushes like that… what am I talking about? Cute? I can not believe I just called that boy cute…] Yami is again brought back from his thoughts as Sugoroku walks into the room.

"Hello boys did you guys have a good sleep?" Sugoroku smiles at the three boys barely waking up. 

"Hey Grandpa what time is it?" Yugi asks his eyes slowly begin to droop again. Jou has already fallen back asleep while sitting Indian style on the floor, his head fallen foreword. Yami is still sitting on the recliner, only he is wide-awake.

"Its about ten thirty you guys are lucky is Sunday" Sugoroku smiles again, "breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, I suggest you boys get dressed if you still plan on going to the fair." Sugoroku walks back into the kitchen.

"Oh yea the fair… Wait the fair! I completely forgot" Yugi jumps up and lands on the floor running into Jou who was sleeping on the floor.

"Ouch! Yug watch where ya goin" Jou rubs his head again, no wide-awake with his head throbbing from the two lumps beginning to form.

"Sorry Jou, I didn't see you there, anyway we have to get ready to go to the fair, I told the others we'd meet them there today at eleven thirty." Yugi explains to Jou who is still sitting on the floor. 

"Oh okay." Jou answers yawning. "Hey Yami do you still feel up to going to the fair?" Yugi asks softly. [Please say you'll go Yami, I'd love it if you went] Yugi thinks to himself.

Yami stares at Yugi while he asks him to go. [But there are so many people, I don't want to go… but those eyes. Why does he care so much, he just met me? How can someone care about me? Me of all people… I don't understand… why?] Yami finally nods. "yes" Yami states softly invoking a smile from the younger.

"Great!" Yugi smiles warmly to his new friend. "Hey boys breakfast is ready. Come and eat." Sugoroku yells while he pokes his head through the doorframe.

"Yea! Food I'm starvin!" Jou finally gets up and rushes to the kitchen, leaving a trail of papers and things in his wake.

"Jou you don't have to run the food isn't going anywhere. Come on Yami." Yugi goes up to where Yami is sitting and takes his hand. 

Yami winces at the contact, Yugi notices and lets go. Suddenly Yami's eyes widen and he freezes.

***

"Stupid boy! I told you never to touch me!" Oshima slapped the small boy across the face as he yelled.

"Please daddy don't." Yami spoke softly, while he raised his arms to protect his face.

"I told you never to speak unless I asked you to! And I didn't ask you!" Oshima grabbed the little boy's shoulder roughly and shoved him against the wall. Yami cries out in pain.

"Your lucky I get money for you Or else I would have thrown you in the street. Why the hell would I want a worthless thing like you." Oshima hicks the fallen boy in the side, Yami curls up to protect himself as Oshima continues to kick him.

"Maybe when your older I can get something else out of you." Oshima stares at the small boy with sinister look on his face. He grins evilly and yanks the small boy from the ground by the wrist.

Yami cries out as streaks of pain shoot down his arm. "Please daddy don't! I don't like the dark!" The little boy struggles as he is dragged to a closet near the door. 

"Maybe this will teach you!" Oshima opens the door to the closet with his other hand and throws the small boy into it.

Yami hits the back wall of the closet hard and slides down to the floor. He grabs his shoulder in pain.

"No please daddy!" Oshima slams the door close and a small clicking noise is heard.

"Let me out! Please don't leave me in here!" Yami gets up from the floor as he slams his fists on the door loudly. 

Defeated, the little boy retreats to the back of the closet and sits on the ground. He hugs his knees and rests his head on them. Tears fall from his eyes as he sits in the darkness alone and afraid.

***

"Yami! Yami! Are you okay!" Yami is brought back from his memory by the feeling of someone shaking him and yelling something.

Yami quickly jumps away from the recliner and the contact and looks around in panic.

[Where am I? I don't remember it hurts… stop I just want it to stop! ] Yami head is pummeled by thoughts.

"Yami! Yami it's me! Its okay, calm down!" Yugi tries to calm Yami down as he slowly backs away from Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami finally begins to calm down and slowly the memories of the day before slowly begin to return.

"Yes yami, it's me are you okay? You kind of spaced out there it scared me." Yugi walks up to Yami slowly, concern and something like I fear was evident.

"I'm fine… I'm okay really…" Yami states his hands still trembling from the memory of the closet. [Why did I remember that…? I swore to myself never to think of that…] Yami thought to himself. He stared into Yugi's amethyst eyes and suddenly a feeling of warmth and kindness calmed him down.

"Are you sure your okay Yami? You don't look so well?" Yugi stated.

"Hey you two better come in here and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Sugoroku calls after Yugi and Yami.

"Coming Grandpa!" Yugi turns around and faces the kitchen and yells. He turns back around and smiles at Yami. "Well if your okay, then lets go eat, Grandpa makes the best pancakes." Yugi smiles and was about to hold Yami's hand when he remembered what happened and stops short and drops his hand. He turns around and walks to the kitchen.

Yami sees Yugi's action and feels bad he reacted the way he did. [Why do I feel bad? Everyone is selfish. They all want something from you. Don't you remember?] Yami hesitates before following Yugi. He looks to the door and stares at it for a moment.

Yugi stops just out of Yami's sight and watches him stare at the door. [Please don't leave Yami…] Yugi hopes as he watches Yami take one step towards the living room door.

Yugi sighs in relief as Yami turns back around and heads towards the kitchen. Yugi smiles to himself and walks to the kitchen table and sits down.

Jou is already happily munching down a whole plate of Pancakes, not even stopping when Yugi sits down. 

"Hey Jou I don't think you should eat so fast you might…" Yugi is interrupted by Jou who looks up from his plate of Pancakes.

"Don't worry Yug I'm a professional!" Jou smiles and begins to eat again as Yami enters the kitchen and sits down next to Yugi, who smiles at him.

"Well help yourself Yami I made plenty, and you better eat up if you want to get better sooner." Sugoroku states as he places more pancakes in the center of the table.

Jou watching Sugoroku's actions jabs his fork into two more pancakes and places them onto his plate and pours on the coppery maple syrup. 

Yugi takes two pancakes from the center plate and places them on this plate and proceeds to eat. 

Yami stares at the two boys eating. [I don't know if I should… I don't even think I should be here I should have just left…] Yami looks down at his plate. 

"Its okay Yami go ahead we have plenty." Sugoroku states softly, Yami looks up at the old man who places two pancakes onto his plate.

The smell of melted butter and warm pancakes begins to reach Yami's nose. His stomach growls and he looks down. Yami is weary in trying something new but raises his fork and begins to eat anyway. [Wow this is even better than the popcorn I had yesterday!] Yami thinks as he continues to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast Jou went home to get dressed, while Yugi and Yami got ready for the fair. Yugi got dressed in his usual black leather pants and black shirt and blue jacket. 

Yugi lent Yami a pair of black leather pants and his favorite black buckle shirt and dark blue jacket. 

A couple of minutes later Jou arrived in his usual blue jeans and white and blue T-shirt.

"Thanks grandpa! We'll be back later!" Yugi called after Sugoroku as the three boys walked out of the house on their way to the Domino Fair.

"Come on Yug we better hurry up its already eleven forty and we them we'd meet them there!" Jou said as hurried down the street.

"Wait up Jou!!" Yugi called after him. "Come on Yami you'll like it I promise." Yugi smiled at Yami as they began their walk to the fair, luckily it wasn't very far.

~~~~~~~~~~++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Honda asked as Yugi, Jou and Yami arrive at the front gates of the fair.

"Nuthin' we sort of slept in." Jou answers in embarrassment. 

"That's nice to know Jou but we're not surprised that your late, your always late we were just worried about Yugi." Anzu sated as she suddenly noticed Yami standing next to Yugi. 

"Well hello! And who might you be?" Anzu walked up to Yami standing a little too close for comfort. 

Yami slowly retreated and began to get nervous as this 'girl' started getting a little to close. Yugi notices it and steps in between Anzu and Yami. Yami starts to feel better at the separation of the girl and himself, and begins to calm down.

Anzu glares at Yugi, who doesn't notice… "Um guys I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Yami." Yugi indicates Yami who nods.

"Hey Yami, I'm Honda." Honda answers as he smirks at Jou who just glares.

"Hello Yami I'm Ryou and this is Bakura." Ryou indicates Bakura who just glares. Bakura hugs Ryou even more tightly before signaling possession. Ryou just shakes his head in embarrassment.

"I'm Anzu!" Anzu practically yells as he again gets up close to Yami who instantly tries to back away. 

"Hello Yami, I'm Seto Kaiba." Seto smiles and then smirks at Jou who smiles evilly back.

Jou makes his way from behind Yugi to next to Seto, who immediately bends down and whispers something in Jou's ear that makes him blush bright red.

"Uh, Yami Jou and Seto are a couple, as well as Ryou and Bakura, I… Uh hope you don't mind that." Yugi turns to face Yami who just smiles.

"No. I don't mind at all." Yami states. 

Suddenly Anzu grabs Yami's hand and hugs his arm. Yami suddenly freezes at the contact and quickly shakes loose and backs away.

Yami glares at the girl and quietly states. "I don't like to be touched." Yami glares at her while she slowly backs away and tries to smile.

"Uh…" Yugi tries to break the ice as everyone is surprised by Yami's actions.

"So what ride do you guys want to go on first?" Yugi asks everyone who suddenly forgets what happened in the excitement.

"How about we all go on the Ferris wheel? I heard it was really cool." Ryou states as everyone nods.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea." Yugi smiles, "Come on Yami." Yugi motions for Yami to walk next to him since everyone else was already paired up.

Behind them, were Honda and Anzu; Anzu glared evilly at Yugi. [How dare you Yugi! I wanted to walk with him!] Honda noticed the glares Anzu was giving Yugi who was walking with Yami in front of them.

They arrived at the Ferris wheel that stood up three stories high. They all looked up and stared in awe as the Ferris wheel slowly turned. 

"You can sit with me Yami." Yugi smiled at Yami who nodded. As they stood in line for the ride.

"Come on Ryou." Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him up the stairs to the Ferris wheel. Once they both sat down, Bakura began kissing Ryou's neck who began to blush profusely. Bakura turned the rest of the group and grinned evilly as the basket was raised for the next pair to sit down.

"We can play that game." Seto smirked as he and Jou sat down on the next basket and began kissing passionately invoking the ride operator to stare. 

"Come on Yami its not so bad." Yugi smiled and sat down in the basket, Anzu watching Yami begin to sit next to Yugi tried to climb up the stairs and sit down instead but failed when the basket was raised for the next people.

Anzu fumed as Mai; who had come out of nowhere out placed her, and sat next to Honda who immediately began talking to her.

Anzu was left sitting by herself fuming. 

"So how do you like it?" Yugi asked as the basket paused at the top of Ferris wheel. Yami stared at the scenery before him. The people below looked like ants from this height but the town looked absolutely beautiful.

"Its beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me." Yami smiled at Yugi who began to blush. 

They were interrupted by noises coming from ahead of them. They heard Jou laugh and their basket begin to rock back and forth.

Yami and Yugi turned and faced each other and began to laugh at the other's antics. As the ride came to an end they were all laughing and having a great time.

They all got on the bumper cars next of course Honda and Jou were trying to beat the crap out of the each other while Seto tried to catch up to Honda and hit him for hitting Jou and Mai hit Seto for hitting Honda. 

Yugi and Yami were content in chasing each other around the ring while Anzu kept trying to push Yugi's car out of the way and catch Yami. Ryou was chasing after Bakura who was insanely trying to hit as many cars as possible. Bakura was cackling something about stupid mortals while Ryou was apologizing for him to everyone.

"That was great!" Jou yelled as he hugged Seto who was laughing. 

"Hey how about we get on the roller coaster?" Bakura asked as he smirked evilly at Ryou who began to turn white.

"yea lets go." Seto said as he hugged Jou, "what do you think puppy?" Seto smirked.

"Yea sure... Hey don't call me that!" Jou turned and faced Seto who was laughing.

"I'm up for it how about you Honda?" Mai asked winking at Honda.

"Yea sure." Honda answered as he winked back.

"Yami?" Yugi turned and faced Yami who shrugged. "Sure." They all proceeded to the roller coaster as Anzu chased after them.

"Hey what about me!" Anzu ran to catch up to the group.

They all got on the roller coaster Bakura and Ryou sitting up front, Ryou was trying desperately to get off the ride. 

"Please Bakura I can't its too scary let me out!" But Bakura held onto Ryou until he was already strapped in.

Jou and Seto sat behind Bakura and Ryou, they were kissing and hugging each other. 

Yami and Yugi sat behind them talking about the rides they'd been on. Mai and Honda where behind them talking while Anzu sat by a little kid who got placed next to her.

"Hey girl you smell funny." The little boy said as he waved his hand in front of his face. Anzu rolled her eyes.

The roller coaster went on its way everyone screaming as the coaster went up and down and sharply turned. Everyone could hear Ryou screaming his head off while Bakura laughed out loud. 

When they got off Ryou was speechless, no one could tell if it was because he was too frightened, or if he had lost his voice screaming. Bakura was trying to comfort Ryou but he couldn't help laughing.

Mai and Honda where talking about the tall dip and how Mai's heart stopped beating. Jou and Seto were STILL making out on the side of the ride. 

"That was great Yugi I've never been on a roller coaster it was fun." Yami stated as Yugi smiled "I know but I was scared when we took that big dip!" Yugi laughed as well as Yami.

Anzu got out of the train last as she glared at the rest of the group. The little boy she sat with was crying and had gotten sick on the ride. Right on top of her new shoes.

They all got on a couple of other rides before they sat down and ate lunch.

"That was so much fun!" Jou sated as he began to munch on the fries he had ordered. 

"Yes it was fun wasn't it Ryou." Bakura began to laugh at Ryou who paled at the mention of the roller coaster. 

Yami and Yugi shared some chili cheese fries as they talked about the day. Anzu sat in the corner eating a salad still mumbling about the stupid kid.

They all got on a couple of rides until the sky began to get dark. Anzu had left at lunch because she said something about not being about to take it any longer and left, no one really noticed though.

"Hey its getting dark I think we'd better head back or Grandpa might get worried." Yugi sated as he watched dark clouds begin to form in the sky.

"Yea sure let me call and get a limo over here." Seto stated while still hugging Jou who was resting his head on Seto's chest.

Seto walked off to a corner to talk on his cell phone while Jou still hugged him.

"So Yami how'd you like it?" Yugi asked Yami who had stared off into space again.

***

"No one will ever love you now, you're worthless!" Oshima yelled at yami as he sat on the floor hugging his knees. Yami was a bit younger than he was now. 

Oshima kicked Yami in the side who just whimpered in pain. He spit on yami and laughed.

Yami stared at the ground. He was naked and covered in blood, his own blood. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

"You have nothing left to give anyone. You belong to me now. Forever." Oshima towered over Yami laughing. Yami just sat there and cried and the words Oshima spoke.

*** 

[Worthless… nothing… forever…] Yami stared at the darkened sky.

"Yami are you okay? Did you hear me?" Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve who looked down at him.

"Hmm?" yami whispered still half-daydreaming. "I asked you if you like it?" Yami asked big amethyst eyes meeting Yami's dark crimson.

"Yes Yugi thank you it was fun." Yami replied as smiled and then stared back into the sky. 

Yugi smile turned into a frown, as he knew something was off with Yami. He remembered that morning and how Yami reacted and how he reacted when Anzu was so close to him. Yugi turned his head to the sky as he watched the stars twinkling brightly in a sea of midnight blue.

Yami watched as the stars shined brightly far off in the distance. [Such beautiful things stars are. I did enjoy myself… but for every happy memory I may have… an equally bad one plagues me and the happy one just doesn't seem worth it any longer.] Yami sighed as he looked down at the boy standing next to him.

[I'm sorry Yugi. You are such a energetic person. I just don't have anything left to live for anymore. Everything I had was taken from me… I just can't be hurt again. I don't think I can take it.] Yugi turned at the feeling of being stared at and smiled brightly at Yami who softly smiled back.

Their gaze was broken as Seto's limo pulled up. They all walked over to the car and got inside. Everyone was talking about the day's events and making plans for getting together next time. Ryou was asleep on Bakura's chest, and Bakura's head was resting on Ryou's as he fell asleep. 

"Hey look puppy I've got a take a picture of this. Could be worth some blackmail later!" Seto laughed.

"Yea your right… Hey I told you not to call me that!" Jou yelled at Seto.

Seto opened up a cabinet in the limo to reveal a Polaroid camera. He took a picture of Ryou and Bakura and everyone began to laugh.

Everyone was talking except Yami and Yugi. Yami stared out the window quietly and Yugi stared at Yami. [What happened to you Yami? How can someone hurt you that way. I really wish you would let me help you. I want to help you.] Yugi thought to himself.

Yami continued to stare at the stars. [I wish you could help me little one. I really do. You are such a good person. But I don't think anyone can help me now.] The two stayed that way as the limo took each of them home.


	4. Chapter Four: A Stray Child

Author's Note:  
  
Hey guys again sorry for the delay. but here it is! ^-~ Hope you guys like it!!! And many thanx for the reviews I appreciate each and every one of them! Oh and a request. I have a one shot fic that I wrote recently called "My secret love, my eternal darkness" and I'd like to hear what you guys think of it Well thanks for everything guys on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own yugioh etc etc. blah blah blah don't sue me.  
  
[blah blah] inner thoughts  
  
*** blah flashback  
  
**  
  
=== blah dream sequence ===  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: A Stray Child  
  
The soft sound of rustling sheets encompassed the small bedroom as a sleeping figure slowly began to emerge from the mess of tangled up bed sheets and pillows.  
  
Yugi's large amethyst eyes peered out from a crack between the mattress and the tangled up bed sheets. He looked around the room to find that his pillows were no longer on his bed, but strewn all over the carpet.  
  
[Why does that always happen?] Yugi questioned himself and sighed.  
  
As soon as small bits of light began to shine through the blinds, the large eyes retreated back into the safety of the blanket's dark crevasses. He closed his eyes and began to allow sleep to claim him once more, when suddenly a muffled cry resounded throughout the once quiet room.  
  
Yugi immediately began to try and free himself from the heaps of blankets that bound him, to locate it.  
  
He quickly turned to the direction of the source of the cry, and was surprised to see that Yami was tossing and turning on the makeshift bed that Sugoroku had made him the day before.  
  
Yesterday, Yami had insisted that Yugi take his bed back and that he would sleep on the floor, but Sugoroku refused Yami's request and instead got out the extra bed from garage and placed it across from Yugi's bed.  
  
Yugi finally managed to free himself and hopped off the bed and slowly made his way towards Yami's makeshift bed. Yami was still in a deep sleep tossing and turning, constantly flailing his arms about.  
  
"Yami? Yami are you okay?" Yugi spoke, his words falling on deaf ears as Yami continued to dream.  
  
Yugi got on his knees and sat net to the bed. Then he began to shake Yami to try and wake him up, when suddenly he began to struggle violently.  
  
"Yami! Wake up! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Yugi shook Yami trying to pry him away from his nightmare but to no avail.  
  
Yami began to twist and turn even more violently trying to get away from Yugi's touch, kicking the blankets with ferocity.  
  
"Yami please wake up!" Yugi began to cry, as Yami seemed to writhe in pain, every once in a while moaning and whimpering. Yugi continued to try and wake Yami when he saw that tears were falling from Yami's eyes and that he was sweating heavily.  
  
=======================Yami's dream==============================  
  
A small room was shrouded in darkness, the only window in the room was boarded up not allowing any light to shine through. The room was bare of furniture accept for a small bed in the corner.  
  
Pieces of paper, books and some pencils were scattered about. A small figure of a boy was sitting in a corner, farthest away from the door. A light shone from underneath the large wooden door. The boy stared blankly at the light that shone from underneath the door.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, something began to slam the door. The small boy brought up his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Please no, please." The small boy spoke his voice barely above a whisper. The pounding on the door continued each strike stronger than the last.  
  
The boy looked up from his spot to see that the lock on the door was beginning to give. The force of each blow was causing the door to give.  
  
"Please stop." The boy whispered, tears flowing from his eyes as he held his knees tighter.  
  
The door finally gave in with a jolt, sending small pieces of wood flying everywhere. A large brooding figure stepped into the dark room. The man looked about the room as if searching for something. Then a large grin appeared on his face as he found his prize. The small boy began to tremble as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to his spot in the corner.  
  
"Thought that a door could stop me from getting in here? Pathetic" The dark figure smirked and reached out a hand to grab the boy.  
  
The small boy yelped in pain as the looming figure grabbed him by the forearm and yanked him up to a standing position.  
  
"Stupid boy." The dark figure threw the boy against the wall, the small form of the boy hit the wall hard and fell onto the floor limp.  
  
"Worthless! You're worthless! Why would anyone want some stupid kid like you! It's your fault she died! Good for nothing!" The dark figure walked over to where the young boy lay sprawled on the carpet.  
  
"Pathetic" The dark figure kicked the small boy in the stomach and laughed. The boy curled up into a ball trying to stop the pain but was no use.  
  
The man began to kick the young boy continuously. The small boy looked over to small picture of a woman that was lying on the floor. The glass of the frame was cracked, but the portrait of the lady was still intact.  
  
The woman smiled warmly her eyes a beautiful shade of amethyst, and her hair was a dark black. A slight smile appeared on the boy's face as he stared at the picture, tears of pain and sadness fell from his eyes.  
  
"Mother." the small boy whispered as he passed out from the pain, and the beating continued.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Yami suddenly bolted upright, surprising Yugi who was sitting next to Yami's bed.  
  
Yugi stared as Yami looked pale and had a frightened look in his eyes. A look of pain and terror. Yugi watched as Yami eyes darted around the room looking for something that he didn't seem to find.  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi spoke brining Yami's attention to him.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami responded, turning to face Yugi, crimson eyes locking with amethyst. Yugi stared into those deep scarlet eyes and saw that the fear was diminishing from his eyes.  
  
Yami brought a hand to his head and felt his forehead, his hand was shaking Yugi could tell.  
  
Yugi reached out and hugged yami. Yami stiffened and the contact and his breathing began to become erratic. Yugi sensed this and quickly let go and looked at him. Yami eyes looked frantic, he was visibly shaken, his hands trembling.  
  
"Are you okay yami you don't..." Yugi began but was cut off by Yami.  
  
"I'm fine." Yami slowly got up from the bed, Yugi watched as Yami, who was still shaking, slowly made his way to the bathroom.  
  
[Why won't he tell me what's wrong.] Yugi sighed as he watched the door to the bathroom close with a click.  
  
Yami stood in front of the bathroom mirror, starring at his reflection. [Mother] Tears began to form in Yami's eyes.  
  
***  
  
The glass of the frame was cracked, but the portrait of the lady was still intact.  
  
The woman smiled warmly her eyes a beautiful shade of amethyst, and her hair was a dark black.  
  
***  
  
It was too much. Yami fell to the floor sobbing violently. He held his face in his hands, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. His whole body shaking from the force of his sobs.  
  
Yugi heard the crying from the bedroom and sighed. [I wish he would tell me what's wrong. I want to help him.] Yugi got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to the dresser and got out his clothes.  
  
Yugi walked up to the bathroom door and raised his hand as if to knock, then stopped himself. [I think he needs to be alone.] He dropped his and to his side and sighed to himself, and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Yugi walked down the hallway to the extra bathroom in the hall. Yugi opened the door and walked inside and locked the door behind him. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the warm liquid wash all over his body.  
  
[I know something terrible happened to him, but I don't know how to ask him about it. I don't want to be rude, but I want to help him. I want to. protect him.] Yugi thought to himself as he finished up his shower. Yugi dried himself off and got dressed and began to fix his hair. [Maybe I should ask him about it. I still can't believe someone could have left him to die on the street like that. its so mean.]  
  
Yugi sighed once again and starred at himself in the mirror, [Guess I'll just have to wait and let him tell me.] Yugi smiled half-heartedly and walked out of the bathroom and right into Sugoroku.  
  
"Oh hey Grandpa" Yugi spoke softly. "Hello Yugi, what's wrong?" [Leave it to grandpa to know something is wrong..]  
  
"Nothing, just tired." Yugi answered trying to hide his worry about Yami. "Oh." Sugoroku eyes Yugi suspiciously but decided not to press the matter.  
  
"Well, breakfast is on the table I was just about to wake you." Sugoroku smiled and continued towards Yugi's room.  
  
"Oh." Yugi smiled and began to walk down the stairs when he realized that he had left Yami crying in the bathroom. Yugi quickly turned around and stepped in front of Sugoroku.  
  
"Wait you can't go in there." Yugi stopped in front of His bed room door with his hands holding Sugoroku back.  
  
"And why not?" Sugoroku questioned as he looked at Yugi curiously.  
  
"That's a good question. because.uh.because.." Yugi searched for an answer when he was startled by a deep voice behind him.  
  
"I'd like to hear that answer too." Yami stated making Yugi jump.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi turned around to see Yami was already dressed and that his hair was slightly damp. [Must have taken a shower] Yugi thought. [Ummm smells good. hey what am I thinking!] Yugi reproached himself as Sugoroku and Yami watched him quizzically.  
  
"Well.ugh anyway, Yami breakfast is on the table. And Yugi are you sure you're all right?" Sugoroku watched as Yugi stared blankly at the floor.  
  
[He must be really strong to be able to pull himself together so fast. I want to know what's hurting him so much. I wish I could help him. I lov.]  
  
"Hm?" Yugi answered as he was brought back from his thoughts by Sugoroku's voice  
  
"Nevermind. Just come downstairs before breakfast gets cold." Sugoroku eyed Yugi again and turned around and walked down the hallway and down the stairs back to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh Yami." Yugi turned around to face Yami who was starring after Sugoroku as he left.  
  
"Hm?" Yami answered as he looked at Yugi. [His eyes are red.] Yugi thought as he stared into Yami's eyes.  
  
"Oh. its nothing. lets get downstairs." Yugi answered as he turned around and walked down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi walked away. [Oh little one.It just hurts too much sometimes to bear. I'm sorry that I had to drag someone so pure as you, into my life of darkness.] Yami thought as he began to follow Yugi down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~+++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi sat down at the breakfast table and slowly began to eat his scrambled eggs and toast. He looked up from his food to see Yami sit down.  
  
Yami began to poke at his food, not really eating it but moving it around.  
  
"Looks like its raining pretty hard outside. didn't think the storm would get here so soon." Sugoroku began trying to liven up the breakfast table, but to not avail.  
  
The room was quiet accept for the noises of forks and plates.  
  
Sugoroku noticed Yami's eyes were red, from what seemed like crying.[ I wonder what's wrong with the boy.] Sugoroku thought as he stared at yami whom wasn't eating.  
  
"So, Yami, Don't you think your family is worried about you?" Sugoroku asked questioningly.  
  
Yami suddenly dropped his fork with a clang and Yugi's eyes went wide, as he looked up from his food to see Yami's shocked face.  
  
"Yami?" Sugoroku questioned. "Where are your parents Yami?" Sugoroku asked again, starring at Yami whose eyes were wide and glassy.  
  
"But. I. I." Yami stammered trying to speak but couldn't.  
  
"Yami do you know who hurt you?" Sugoroku asked again trying to get an answer from yami who didn't say a word.  
  
Yugi watched as Sugoroku asked the questions and Yami just starred shocked. [Oh no. ] Yugi thought as he watched Yami, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
"I. I. Can't" Yami suddenly yelled getting up from the table and taking off running.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi called after him as he heard the door open and slam shut.  
  
"What happened?" Sugoroku asked baffled at Yami's reaction. "I don't think he wants to talk about it." Yugi answered as he too got up from the table and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Yami ran down the street as the rain poured down hard, drenching him from head to toe. Tears falling down from Yami's already red eyes.  
  
The streets were lonely and desolate as the raindrops fell from the sky; the town was all a glow with lights. Yami continued to run down the street not knowing exactly where to go.  
  
Memories of pain plagued him as he ran, flashes of things he did not wish to remember brought up old feelings of pain and desolation.  
  
Yami finally fell to the floor in defeat, tears falling freely from his eyes as he held his face in his hands. He was sitting on the sidewalk near a park, the rain continued to fall, making Yami feel more alone than he ever did.  
  
Yugi ran down the street calling Yami's name trying to find him. [Oh yami where did you go.] Yugi continued to run down the street, looking everywhere for his lost friend.  
  
"Yami! Yami! Where are you!" Yugi called, the wind began to blow threatening to topple Yugi over but he continued to run. The rain began to slowly let up, becoming a light rain.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi called as he focused on a small figure sitting hunched over on the sidewalk.  
  
Yami continued to cry, not really caring who found him now, Yami slowly turned around as he heard someone call his name. It was Yugi.  
  
[What is he doing here? Its pouring rain out here.] Yami thought as the Yugi's small figure approached him.  
  
"Yami there you are! I've been running all over the place looking for you!" Yugi bent over panting from running.  
  
"Why did you follow me." Yami spoke his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Because you're my friend Yami." Yugi responded as he smiled at Yami.  
  
"Friend?" Yami repeated his eyes cast downward.  
  
Yugi smiled again and walked over to face Yami and sat down. "Yea. My friend. And I care about you." Yugi reached out a hand and pulled Yami head to face him, and smiled.  
  
Yami tears began to stop and a small smile appeared on his face. The rain stopped all together and the light from the sun began to illuminate the sky.  
  
"Since we're already out here, do you want to come and see my secret spot?" Yugi asked Yami who was looking up at the sky.  
  
Yami nodded and Yugi got up from the floor. "Come on." Yugi stated as he reached down a hand to help Yami up. Yami stared at it for a minute then took it.  
  
Yugi led Yami into the park and through an area surrounded by bushes and trees. "Its right through here, I always come here when I want to be alone." Yugi spoke as he continued to lead yami by the hand.  
  
Yami looked around at how beautiful it really was, it was a secluded spot surrounded by trees. It seemed to be a forgotten path that hadn't been visited in a while.  
  
Yugi finally stopped and Yami could only gape in awe. It was what looked like a small Koi pond. The fish swam contentedly just below the surface of the water in brilliant colors of gold, orange and white.  
  
"It's beautiful." Yami stated as he stared at the beautiful willow trees that surrounded the small pond and how the sun seemed to make who area light up.  
  
"Come on." Yugi led Yami to a small bench near the water and sat down.  
  
Yami continued to stare at the fish swimming happily.  
  
"Do you like it?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami. Yami turned away from the fishes to face Yugi and smiled. "Yes, thank you for bringing me here." Yugi smiled and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Yami." Yugi asked meekly.  
  
"Hm.." Yami responds still starring at the fish pond.  
  
"Nevermind." Yugi sighs to himself begins to hick his feet.  
  
"Why are you being so quiet? Are you tired or something?" Yami questions Yugi who responds with a heavy sigh.  
  
"No.its just." Yugi stops himself not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes?" Yami prompts Yugi and turns to face him. His bright crimson eyes locking with Yugi's Amethyst ones.  
  
"Well. I have so many questions. but I don't even know where to begin." Yugi stares back at the ground.  
  
"Do you think that even if you ask me I won't answer." Yami begins, already knowing where the conversation is headed.  
  
"No. I just feel that. you'll tell me when you want to, without having me ask." Yugi states flatly.  
  
"Uh.." Yami tenses up, not really knowing how to answer.  
  
"Don't worry. you don't have to tell me now. you can tell me when your ready." Yugi looks back up to the sky.  
  
Yami sighs and turns to look at Yugi when he spots a dark purple mark on Yugi's neck.  
  
"What's that?" Yami states as he reaches over to touch the mark with his hand.  
  
"Hm? Oh it's nothing." Yugi quickly reaches over and covers it up with his coat.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questions Yugi who just sighs and looks back at Yami.  
  
"I'm not really popular with people." Yugi states, looking at the trees across the pond, then turning back to Yami.  
  
"Yes, I have friends but only a couple of close ones, if it wasn't for them I'd be alone." Yugi pauses. "The day that I found you Yami, I was held up by Sano, a bully at my school. I was trying to get away but he found me, and beat me up." Yugi looks down at his arms and rubs them gently.  
  
"Oh Yugi." Yami begins  
  
"It's okay." Yugi responds. "I've been alone most of my life. It was only recently, that I met Jou and Honda, and the rest of them. Actually they were some of the ones that picked on me." Yugi laughed at the memory of how they met.  
  
"But why." Yami questions not really understanding why someone like Yugi could be picked on like that. [He's so pure and innocent and doesn't deserve that, not like me. I'm the one who deserves to be beaten. not him.] Yami looks down at the ground.  
  
"I don't know. but things have gotten a little better since I met Jou, he sticks up for me and is one of my best friends." Yugi smiled. "You are too now." Yugi smiled at Yami, who slowly began to smile too.  
  
[Me and Yugi and that different.I wish I could tell him the truth. but I don't think I can tell anyone, I'm so dirty. I don't think anyone would want to be my friend if they knew the truth. They 'd probably be disgusted with someone like me.]  
  
"Come on Yami, we better head home, Grandpa will be worried about us." Yugi got up from the bench and held out his hand for Yami. Yami was hesitant at first but took Yugi's hand and allowed himself to be led back home. 


	5. Chapter Five: Tempest

Authors note: Yes if you have not already guessed it . more complications with college. grr. I hate them. So I have been more than tense these last couple of days I will just be glad when its over that I haven't chopped anybody's head off. well onward with the fic sorry for not updating any sooner..and I for some reason had writers block. I mean like I knew what I wanted to write but nothing did was good enough and I erased it.. So yea. I'm really sorry I didn't write this sooner its just that I've started college so I won't be updating as often as I did before but I promise I will try to update as soon as I can. I PROMISE!!! .. Like any of you even read this stupid notes.. o well onto the story.. As always please review. your opinion matters. Besides it's a motivation to keep writing. ^-^  
  
Oy! I almost forgot I've got a favor to ask all my lovely reviews. I need you guys to read "My secret love, my eternal darkness" fic. I need reviews!! I've only got two! T.T It's depressing me! It's a one-shot so it won't take you that long to read please?? Well that's it on with the story now I promise!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Tempest  
  
The soft light of the sun began to filter into the room banishing the darkness of night and replacing it with the warm tones of daylight.  
  
The light paused at a smiling face sitting next to a makeshift bed, the figure in rectangular bed slept soundly unaware of the presence watching him sleep.  
  
Yugi sat patiently with his legs crossed watching Yami's chest rise and fall with each soft breath. Yugi stared at Yami, lost in the delicate features that encompassed his beautiful visage.  
  
[Why won't you tell me what's wrong Yami, I want to help you so badly, but every time I try, you push me away. What are you so afraid of? I want to protect you Yami. Why won't you let me?] Yugi sighed as he continued to keep watch on his beautiful stranger.  
  
[I wish I knew more about you Yami. You are such a mystery to me, yet, I feel like I've known you all of my life. You are the first person I have ever told about the bullies at school.]  
  
Yugi brought one of his hands to the side of Yami's face, and caressed the delicate skin he found there. [Why won't you let me in Yami?] Yugi thought to himself and as if on cue, Yami's eyelids slowly rose to unveil crimson orbs.  
  
Yugi froze the color in his cheeks rising rapidly almost as fast as his heart rate. Yami blinked a couple of times not really understanding what was going on. [Yugi?] Yami thought unmoving, too shocked to do much of anything.  
  
Then suddenly it dawned on Yugi that he was still holding Yami's cheek in his hand. Yugi quickly retracted the offending appendage and blushed furiously as Yami brought his own hand to touch where the warmth of Yugi's hand lingered, his eyes still blinking rapidly.  
  
"Uh, Grandpa told me to wake you up its almost twelve o clock." Yugi got up from his spot on the floor and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll let you get dressed, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Yugi added as he quickly exited the door closing it behind him.  
  
Yami sat there still in shock of what had just happened. "What. who? I'm confused." Yami spoke to himself as he brought his hand from his cheek and examined it as if the warmth was tangible.  
  
[His hand was so soft, and so warm.] Yami thought as he looked over to the door where Yugi was standing just moments before.  
  
[I better get dressed. Yugi's waiting for me.] Yami thought as he rose out of his bed and entered the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Yugi sat on the couch quietly by himself. [How could I have been so stupid! Why did I do that? He probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert now. Great. How could I have been so stupid!] Yugi mentally reprimanded himself for his actions upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi you look upset." Sugoroku walked over to his grandson and handed him a glass of cold water.  
  
"Oh, Hey grandpa." Yugi stated quietly, not really feeling like being bothered at the moment. "I'm fine, I was just thinking." Yugi decided on leaving out the part about the incident upstairs.  
  
"Oh, well what are you planning on doing today? I hear they are having some kind of event at the arcade." Sugoroku stated as he too sat down, onto the comfortable recliner next to the couch.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like a great idea, I'm sure Yami will love it! Thanks grandpa!" Yugi got up from his seat from the couch and hugged his grandfather.  
  
"Well your welcome my boy Here." Sugoroku took out some money from his wallet and handed it to Yugi. "Take this, have fun all day if you want to, it'll be good for you, both of you." Sugoroku smiled.  
  
"Thanks grandpa." Yugi got up from hugging his grandfather to see Yami coming down the stairs. Yugi starred as Yami slowly walked down the steps. He wore his usual black leather pants, only this time he wore one of Yugi's dark red tank tops.  
  
"Hope you don't mind I borrowed one of your shirts." Yami stated; as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing, Yugi was still looking Yami over.  
  
The shirt was slightly tighter on Yami than it would have been on Yugi but he couldn't help but stare at Yami's muscular and tone body was complimented by the dark hue.  
  
"No. I don't mind." Yugi stated as he continued to look at Yami, when he finally reached Yami's face he quickly turned away trying to hide his blushing.  
  
"What?" Yami asked as he looked behind him to see if anything was there.  
  
"Oh, Its n-nothing." Yugi stated slightly stammering. Yugi turned back around and faced Yami who had now reached the bottom of the steps and was looking at Yugi oddly.  
  
"Hey Yami would you like to go to the arcade with me? Grandpa told me they are having some kind of event over there." Yugi smiled at Yami once again. [He looks really good in that shirt.hum. What am I thinking!] Yugi was silent for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Sure. That would be great." Yami stated, waiting for Yugi to reply. Yami watched as Yugi was lost in thought.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami stated again more loudly than before.  
  
"Huh? Oh! sorry. I kinda go lost there.heh" Yugi laughed nervously.  
  
"Well lets go then!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him to the door. "Bye Grandpa see you later!!!" Yugi and Yami walked down the sidewalk to the arcade, which was not very far from the Motou residence.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi and quickly turned away when Yugi noticed him starring. They continued this way as they walked down the street  
  
Yugi turned to Yami as if to ask a question then quickly turned away and starred at the pavement.  
  
[Why do I feel so nervous around him now. great. he's going to notice and think something's wrong.] Yugi sighed, as he looked up to notice that there was indeed some kind of commotion at the arcade.  
  
"Look Yami. Wonder what that is." Yugi quickened his pace dragging Yami right along with him. As they arrived at the arcade they saw that there was a big tent pitched up right at the entrance, and some guy was standing on a platform yelling into a microphone.  
  
The man on the platform had short spiked hair that was deep red in hue with bleached blonde tips. His eyes were green in color and he stood 6 foot one in height. He wore a yellow tank top underneath a black leather jacket and looked as if he worked out often. Black pants and large boots complimented the ensemble along with two black bands around his biceps.  
  
"Come on everyone!! Gather round! Anyone up for a challenge? Beat me in a game of pool and you can play games at my dad's arcade all day for FREE!!!! That's right you heard me!!! FREE!!!" the man had an evil smirk on his face as he continued to yell in the loudspeaker while the people around him whispered amongst themselves.  
  
Yugi walked up to the platform with Yami trailing behind, and saw that there was a pool table set up beside the platform and the people were all gathered around it.  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he recognized the man on the platform, Yugi noticed and tugged on Yami's sleeve.  
  
"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami who looked down from staring at the man whom standing on the podium.  
  
"Nothing. its nothing Yugi.." Yami smiled as someone from the crowd spoke once again. Yugi turned from facing Yami to where the voice had come from.  
  
"This guys a genius no one can beat him! That was the hundredth guy today that he's pulverized." One guy spoke as he watched the man continue to speak over the microphone.  
  
Yugi leaned over the railing that was surrounding the platform and the pool table to see a teenager being dragged away by two security guys.  
  
"YOU CHEATED!!! I KNOW YOU DID!!!!! LET GO OF ME!! I SHOULD HAVE WON!!!!!!" the man yelled as he was dragged away by security.  
  
"OH don't be a sore loser Bandit Keith, I didn't cheat. I'm Vash the intercontinental pool champion. Heh. No one can beat me. But if you do you can play in my dad's arcade all day for free!! But you have to beat me first, that's highly unlikely. So who's the next victim?"  
  
The man mocked as he surveyed the audience glaring at the most daring of the group who soon coward away. Most them were looking another way, kicking the ground that had become really interesting or scratching the backs of their heads in embarrassment.  
  
Yami watched as a teenager nervously raised his hand up high while the people around him quickly made a pathway for the announcer to see him.  
  
"Ahh, finally someone with some guts. well now. step up to the plate my man and show me what your made of." The announcer spoke as the young teenager entered the closed off section and slowly made his way through the crowd, and stood next to the pool table.  
  
Yami and Yugi watched as the man on the platform jumped down from the platform to the top of the pool table and spoke again.  
  
"This little weakling here thinks he can beat me! We shall see." The man sneered as he looked over to the nervous teen who looked like a scared deer caught in the headlights of a car on a road.  
  
Yami's hands were beginning to slightly shake as he watched the man with the microphone. Yugi's eyes traveled from staring at the scared young teen to Yami, whose face was pale as snow and his eyes, were wide. Yugi recognized that the expression that Yami held now was exactly like when Yami had told him not to take him to the hospital.  
  
The man jumped off the pool table and walked up to the young teen challenger.  
  
"So what's your name my little victim, I mean challenger." Vash grinned as the young teen's eyes grew wide and started to look around for an escape route.  
  
"I. Uh.I." the young teen stammered as he continued to look around. Finding that there was no exit. He stopped and looked straight at Vash.  
  
"Tommy. My name is Tommy." The teen said a little too quickly, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Well, uh.. Tommy. If you don't mind.. I will break." Vash smiled as he stared into Tommy's eyes and walked back to the other side of the pool table.  
  
"Here you go! Let the game begin." Vash stated as he threw Tommy a pool cue and set up the balls on the table.  
  
"Now don't feel bad if you don't win Tommy, I am the champion of pool after all, at least you had the guts to actually try unlike most people here." Vash hissed as he looked at the crowd, his eyes landing on Yami.  
  
Vash grinned and winked at Yami, looking Yami up and down. Yami eyes widened even more as he took a small step back. Yugi caught the exchange of looks. [I wonder what is wrong with Yami, is looking at that guy like that. maybe he knows him.] Yugi thought to himself as Vash continued his game of pool.  
  
Vash hit the white ball with a force that scattered the colorful triangle of balls sending them in all directions getting the striped 4 and 2 into the pockets.  
  
"Well would you look at that! I get to go again." Vash smirked as the young teen stood there motionless gripping the cue so tightly in his hands his knuckles were turning white. Vash aimed his cue once again and hit 3 more balls into their respective pockets, the audience were still in awe. In his third turn, Vash missed the 6 striped and sighed.  
  
"O well. Your turn Tommy-boy." Vash turned around to look at the petrified Tommy who stood there starring at the pool table trembling.  
  
"I.I." Tommy looked up at Vash who smiled.  
  
Yugi stared as Tommy made his way over to where the white ball was located. He aimed his cue but Vash walked over to him and began to speak.  
  
"You can't beat me you know. No one can. You might as well give up while you still can." Vash grinned as he pat Tommy hard on the back.  
  
Tommy hit the white ball and sent it rolling. unfortunately in the wrong direction. The game continued with Vash sending all his balls into the pocket leaving an awestruck Tommy starring at the pool table. Looking. lost.  
  
"Thank you for trying." Vash grinned as the two security guards from earlier came out of nowhere. They each grabbed one of Tommy's arms and hauled him out of the small arena.  
  
"So Yami, are you going to say hi to me or are you going to keep lurking in the shadows?" Vash turned to face Yami with a huge grin on his face as he licked his lips.  
  
"Yami do you know him?" Yugi asked as he looked away from Vash to Yami who was slowly stepping backward.  
  
"I. I." Yami stammered as he stared at Vash who was slowly walking foreword matching every step Yami took.  
  
Yugi noticed Yami's scared look and stepped in between the two halting Vash's advance and Yami's retreat. [I completely forgot that Yugi was here.] Yami thought as he looked down at Yugi.  
  
"Ahh who's this? You little protector Yami?" Vash laughed as he pointed to Yugi.  
  
"Hey! I'm not little!" Yugi yelled at Vash who looked at Yugi quizzically.  
  
"Woah, your little friend is either very brave. or very stupid." Vash pushed Yugi aside roughly causing him to hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami quickly tried to run to Yugi and helped him up but Vash managed to garb Yami's right arm and yank him back close to him.  
  
" So where HAVE you been Yami? I've been looking all over for you." Vash smiled as he raised his other hand to ouch Yami's left cheek.  
  
Yami quickly swatted away the offending hand and began to struggle to get loose.  
  
"So you're going to struggle now? That's a change. it won't matter though." Vash pulled Yami closer.  
  
Yugi seeing that Vash was distracted quickly picked up an unused pole for the tent used to cover the pool table and silently walked over to where Yami and Vash were standing.  
  
"So Yami, where have you been hiding? I missed playing with you."Vash grinned as Yami began to struggle once more.  
  
Yami finally noticed Yugi standing behind Vash. Yugi was slowly raising the pole above his head, ready to strike. Yami began to grin.  
  
"Why are you smiling!" Vash yelled at Yami who only grinned wider.  
  
Suddenly Yugi brought down the giant pole with a thud, right onto Vash's head who instantly let go of Yami and toppled to the floor.  
  
Yami jumped out of the way just in time and landed next to Yugi who was laughing.  
  
The whole crowd of spectators began to cheer and dance around. Suddenly one spectator noticed that a couple of the pool balls had all fallen to the pockets as Vash's pool que hit the floor.  
  
One of them picked up the wooden que and noticed a small black button located near the grip. He pressed it and the rest of the balls found their way into the pockets.  
  
"HEY!! HE WAS A CHEETER!!" The boy yelled.  
  
All the spectators began to yell in anger and began to destroy the tent and the pool table.  
  
"Lets make him feel the way he made us feel!" One shouted.  
  
"Yeah!!" a couple more people replied. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere a chocolate shake went flying though the air and landed right onto the fallen Vash's head.  
  
As soon as the first shake flew more pieces of food went flying and landed on Vash. Soon there was a frenzy of flying food as the crowd found things to throw at Vash who was laying unconscious on the ground.  
  
Then someone wrote down "Through some food at the Dirty cheater" on a piece of cardboard and placed it next to Vash's body. Soon more food was flying at him who now only appeared as a large compost heap.  
  
"Serves him right to try and hurt my Yami." Yugi stated happily and smiled until he realized what he just said.  
  
Yugi began to blush and quickly averted his gaze from Yami who only smiled and began to laugh.  
  
Yugi heard Yami's laughter and turned around to see him smiling, and began laughing himself.  
  
"Come on Yami I think I've lost my appetite for the arcade we can find something better to do at home." Yugi smiled and began to walk toward home when he felt something touch his hand.  
  
Yugi looked down to see Yami's hand intertwined with his own. He looked back up to see Yami smiling Yugi blushed slightly and the two continued to walk home together. 


	6. Chapter Six: Open Your Heart

Authors Note:  
  
Hey guys I know its been a LONG time since I've updated this story but as you know whoever read the last note I posted I've been busy. Thank you all for understanding.. and those who didn't understand I'm sorry you feel that way but I am trying. One of the reasons I didn't mention was that most of my chapters are about 8 pages long on Microsoft word (with spacing) so yeah. I can't write that much when I've got lots of work but I do try, most of the time I write a little hear and there but I don't get it finished in time etc. Well Because of he long wait I made this chapter long okay happy now? Unfortunately I haven't gotten to write the new chapter for my other Fic but hopefully this chap will sustain you until the next update, Like I said I am trying to do my best. and I'm sorry if my best isn't good enough, but I will try harder anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please review I really appreciate your opinions and they mean a lot to me. I wouldn't update if you guys didn't tell me you liked my fic. oh and sorry to say this fic is coming to a close. not anytime soon. but almost. no worries! I have a couple ideas on a new fic. yes more angst and torture ^.^ I know I know. but yeah  
  
WELL HERE GOES!!!!!  
  
WARNING: This fic contains male/male relationships.. Nothing to serious mostly shounen-ai but whatever. O.o so if you no like no read. ^.^ oh and if you don't like angst etc don't read it eaither cuz I wrote some stuff you might not like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh sorry guys I wish I did .. but I don't.. [Inner thoughts]  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
*** Flashbacks *** ========== Dream ==========  
  
point of view change (i.e yami's; only happens once)  
  
^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^^^^ scene change (when two characters are in different places) ^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Open Your Heart  
  
========== ============================================== ======  
  
Darkness surrounding... the silence is deafening. An immense wave of helplessness surrounds me. I am Alone. My memories seem clouded, I don't understand. I'm scared. There is a light that fades in and out. It is too bright it hurts my eyes.  
  
A voice inside of me cries for help. I don't understand. Something inside of me is screaming at me to run. It's hard to breathe. There is a faint noise in the distance I can't make it out, it seems to be moving at an even pace.  
  
My Eyes slowly open but I still can't see. I'm in a dark place. That noise in the background is getting stronger now and with each minute it seems to get closer to where I am. My heart starts to beat faster. I am afraid. The room is dark I can barely make out the things around me. I blink several times.  
  
"What. happened. I don't." I try to speak but each word hard to say. My voice is raspy. I don't understand. I move my hands under me and slowly lift myself up. A sharp cry escapes my lips and I collapse on the floor. "What?" I slowly try to pull my legs underneath me. Something is wrong. Please make the pain go away. The noise is getting louder I can hear faint sounds in the distance.  
  
A new sense of urgency overcomes me I try to get up a gain and an agonizing pain shoots throughout his body. There is something I was supposed to remember. Why can't I remember? "Ahh." I yelp in pain as I fall back onto the ground. "What. what's wrong with me?" its getting harder to breathe. My body begins to shake.  
  
I find the strength to sit up slightly. The pain continues to surge throughout my entire body. I guide my feeble hand to the main source of the pain. Please make it stop. My hand finds it's way to my side, and touches it slightly.  
  
I wince as the pain worsens when I apply any kind of pressure to the area. It is moist. I bring my hand back up to my face to inspect the moistened appendage. My eyes widen in surprise, it is covered in a thick red substance. It slowly begins to pool on the tips of my digits and starts to drip to the floor. I notice the red substance is all around me and my side is covered in it. Blood? I look at the substance and frown. I slowly feel the texture of the hot liquid with my thumb and forefinger. I still don't understand. Why can't I remember?  
  
The noises in the background become louder and get my attention as I look up to find where the sounds are coming from. They are getting closer and closer, as they approach I recognize the voices. there are two. why do they sound familiar.. My face scrunches in pain once again as my strength begins to leave me. I am Lost. I try to get back up but my head reels in pain. I feel dizzy.  
  
My eyes are getting too heavy to hold up. It is hard to breathe. My hands give way and I fall back onto the ground face down. I turn my head to the side and I can see a large door in front of me. Why didn't I see that before? There is a light coming through the space between the floor and the door. It flickers on and off. The figures around me are getting blurry. I can't see. I'm tired so tired.  
  
"Please leave him alone you said you would leave him alone from now on!" a soft voice calls from the other side of the door. That voice, its so comforting. I raise my hand and desperately try to reach for the door but it is useless. I try to call out but I cannot speak.  
  
"That kid has been nothing but trouble damn brat I should just get rid of him and be done with it!" I cringe as I hear that fearsome voice echo throughout my head. Fear grips my heart. I gasp as it feels like the air is being sucked out of my lungs. I cough roughly and bring my hands to cover my mouth. As I pull away my hands I see they are covered in blood. I cough some more and spit up more of the coppery tasting substance.  
  
I look up once again to the door and I see shadows in the gap between the floor and the door. More yelling only I can no longer distinguish he sounds. Please. help. the darkness is calling to me. I can't hold it back any longer.  
  
"PLEASE! Leave him alone!" there are loud crashes and sounds coming from the other side of the door. I cant... I don't.. "I said let go woman!!!" "Please stop!! Leave him alone! He doesn't deserve this he is your son!" "Like hell he is!"  
  
Please stop. I just. ah. the pain it won't go away. "PLEASE!! Leave him alone!" I said let. go!!!!" I hear a loud bang followed by a sickening thud onto the floor. A dark shadow is covering the light. I am shrouded in total darkness.  
  
I try to look up to see what is happening but it gets harder and harder to open my eyes. As I catch a glimpse of the door, I see some type of dark liquid seeping through the door into the room that I am in. The substance slowly makes its way towards me but I'm unable to move. There is so much of it. I don't understand..  
  
The substance reaches my outstretched hand and I see that it is the same crimson liquid that surrounds me. That feeling of terror is coming back. I can't move. I'm afraid. there is nothing but silence. "Damn woman." I can't make out the voice. but the nice one is gone. where is it? Why do I feel so alone?  
  
My eyes close of their own accord and I can hear the faint sound of a door knob turning slowly. I can't hold my head up to see who it is. I . I. I don't have any strength left and let my head fall onto the floor.. A horrible laugh echoes throughout my mind as I submit to the darkness.  
  
========== ============================================== ======  
  
The quiet stillness of the night was suddenly interrupted by the loud gasp from the sleeping form in the corner. Yami suddenly broke away from the grips of the horrible dream and bolted upright in his bed. His eyes wide open starring at the bed sheets bathed in sweat. His breathing was uneven and ragged and he couldn't catch his breath.  
  
The boy was shaking violently as a river of tears began to pour from his crimson eyes. Yami looked at his hands that could not stop trembling he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only 2:00 am.  
  
He looked out the window and saw the dark cloudless sky and the faint sparkle of the stars in the heavens. [Was that a dream? I don't.but it was so real. how can something so real be just a dream. was it a memory from my past? Then why didn't I remember. that noise. that voice. where have I heard that voice before.]  
  
Yami stared down at his still trembling hands and tried to stop them from shaking but could not. [I should go back to sleep Yugi will probably be worried about me if I don't] Yami laid his body back onto the soft mattress and pulled the sheets over him and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Please stop. I just. ah. the pain it won't go away. "PLEASE!! Leave him alone!" I said let. go!!!!" I hear a loud bang followed by a sickening thud onto the floor. A dark shadow is covering the light. I am shrouded in total darkness.  
  
***  
  
Yami again bolted awake as more tears rolled down his face. [Why is this happening to me!] Yami thought to himself as the feelings overwhelmed him and he brought his hands over his face and cried. Yami brought up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugged them. He brought down his head and hid his face in between them with soft muffled sobs escaping.  
  
He huddled himself in the farthest corner of the bed and sat against the backboard of the makeshift bed. The small body shook as he cried harder the force of his sobs shaking his whole body. [I cant go to sleep. if I do I'll keep seeing. that.]  
  
Yami continued to cry into the faint streaks of yellow light began to emerge, banishing the dark and transforming the sky into delicate hues of pink, violet, orange and red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whites of Yami's eyes were almost as red as the hue of his irises when morning arrived, and the clock read 5:59 am in a bright fluorescent red. Yami looked over to the sleeping figure lying across from him and a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
But the smile disappeared as quickly as it can come when thoughts of the events from the previous night came floating back to his mind.  
  
[Oh Yugi, you don't know how much I wish I could forget everything that has happened and just stay here and be happy with you. but how could you love something like me? Someone so tainted, someone so full of darkness.]  
  
Yami continued to stare at the small figure in the bed and fresh tears began to roll down his cheek once again.  
  
[Look at me, heh. I'm crying again] Yami sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes and got up from the spot he had been sitting in all night long starring at his angel and the moon outside his window.  
  
[I wonder if Sugoroku is up, I wanted to take Yugi to the pier. I always used to go there when I wanted to be alone. or hide.Maybe Yugi'd like it.] Yami glanced over at Yugi still sleeping on his bed. Yugi breathed softly, a pillow in his mouth as he chewed on it while dreaming Yami chuckled softly at the sight he went over to the desk and picked up a blue bag.  
  
Yami quietly walked downstairs and began to pack some things from the kitchen and walked back up stairs where Yugi was still soundly asleep.  
  
[Just a quick shower and I'll wake him up] Yami smiled placed the blue bag next to the desk and walked over to the bathroom and started the warm water.  
  
Yami stepped into the warm shower, letting the heat of the water soothe and refresh him as he closed his eyes flashes of the dream resurfaced.  
  
***  
  
Please stop. I just. ah. the pain it won't go away. "PLEASE!! Leave him alone!" I said let. go!!!!" I hear a loud bang followed by a sickening thud onto the floor. A dark shadow is covering the light. I am shrouded in total darkness.  
  
***  
  
Yami's eyes jetted open as he held his right hand firmly foreword on the wall to keep him from falling. Yami faced the tub floor as the water poured down upon his body. [Why does this keep happening I just. want to forget.why can't I just forget.It was just a dream after all. wasn't it?] Yami sighed as he continued his shower without incident.  
  
He dried himself off with one of the cotton towels and headed to the room to change.  
  
"Hello Yami!" Yugi smiled brightly as Yami stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that both of their beds were already neatly made. He looked at Yugi who was sitting cross-legged on his own bed and smiled back.  
  
"Morning Yugi, I hope I didn't wake you up." Yami walked over to Yugi and patted the boy on the head.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Yugi quickly tried to fix his hair while Yami just laughed. "No you didn't wake me up, but why are you up so early?" Yugi stated after he was finished 'fixing' his hair.  
  
Yami grabbed some clothes from his closet and went back into the bathroom to change leaving the door slightly ajar to keep talking to the now vibrant, and awake, Yugi.  
  
"Well, actually Yugi since you've already taken me to many places you like to go to, I'd like to take you to one of my favorite spots." Yugi looked over to the bathroom and where Yami's voice was coming from and noted that it had a hint of sadness to it. "If you'd like to of course." Yami held that sad tone once again.  
  
Yami walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and black tank top. [He seems to like black a lot. Hm. looks good on him.] And he once again and smiled sadly.  
  
[I wonder why he seems so sad.] Yugi thought to himself as he continued to stare at Yami's face. [Yami looks really cute today. crap why am I thinking that. stop it! Bad Yugi!] Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"Yugi you okay? You kind of spaced out for a second there. What are you thinking about?" Yami questioned as Yugi laughed nervously. "hahah nothing just thought of something Jou said the other day." Yugi laughed again.  
  
"I'd love to go Yami so where we going?" Yugi as curiously as Yami got up from his spot on the bed and walked towards the desk where he retrieved a small blue bag. Then he continued towards the door.  
  
"You'll know when we get there" Yami winked and walked out the door. "You coming?" Yami called out from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah! Wait up!" Yugi yelled as he chased after Yami and caught up to him in the hall.  
  
"Uh Yugi? Don't you think your forgetting something?" Yami raised an eyebrow, as he looked Yugi over.  
  
Yugi looked to where Yami was starring at and turned bright red. Yugi had forgotten that he still hadn't gotten dressed. "He he, I forgot lemme get dressed and I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" Yugi rushed to the room and slammed the door and Yami could hear the sound of running water.  
  
[So innocent.] Yami thought to himself as he continued downstairs and sat on the couch and waited for Yugi to finish his shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Yugi rushed down the stair wearing a pair of back leather pants an shirt, and a blue jacket. Yami smiled. "you ready to go?" Yami got up from his spot and walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Yup!" Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami's hand and walked towards the door.  
  
"And where do you two think your going?" Sugoroku cocked and eyebrow up and starred at the two forms who's backs were turned to him.  
  
Yugi and Yami turned slowly to face Sugoroku and smiled nervously. Yami was the first to recover. "Well I'd like to take Yugi to one of my favorite spots. if that's okay.. sir." Yami added nervously.  
  
"Of course it is Yami!" Sugoroku smiled and Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"BUT" Sugoroku added, Yugi held his breath again and Yami froze wide eyed while Sugoroku glared at the two boys. Yugi and Yami froze. "You have to be back by curfew!" Sugoroku smiled and laughed at the two and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Yugi and Yami turned to face one another and shrugged. Yugi continued to pull Yami out the door and down the street.  
  
"Uh yugi. you mind if I lead I don't think you know where I wanted to take you." Yami chucked as Yugi stopped and realized he didn't have a clue where he was going and laughed. "uh. sorry got caught up in the moment." Yugi let go of Yami's hand.  
  
"Well its this way come on." Yami smiled and the two continued to walk towards domino pier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi starred wide eyed as he saw the waves sway to and fro beneath them as the leaned on the railing of the pier. "This is awesome Yami!! I haven't been to the pier in a long time!" Yugi laughed as the ocean spray tickled his nose.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, I have something else to show you but that's for a bit later how about we walk along the pier for a bit?" Yami asked as he looked over to Yugi who had his eyes closed and was breathing in the ocean air.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds good to me" Yugi opened his eyes and smiled and Yami who in turn returned the gesture.  
  
The two continued to walk down the pier talking and making conversation. "want to go to the arcade?" Yami suggested as they walked past 'game world' the most popular arcade on the pier.  
  
"Yeah! uh wait I don't have any money." Yugi sad sadly as he emptied out his pockets and only found a piece of gum a candy wrapper and a penny.  
  
"Don't worry I've got it, its on me. How about a game of DDR?" Yami suggested as they walked up to the new Dance Dance revolution game that stood in the front of the arcade.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not very good." Yugi said as he stood on the platform. "Don't worry neither am I" Yami laughed as he placed three quarters inside the machine for himself and three more for Yugi.  
  
"Ready?" Yami asked as he saw Yugi preparing for the game hopping on the center square.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Yugi said as he pushed the button on the game. The Music echoed through the building as the lights flashed brightly on the two players who were better than they thought.  
  
[Man Yami looks hot dancing like that.I wonder where he learned to dance like that.] Yami thought as he looked over to Yami when the sound of someone saying "Bad!!" "Miss!" caught his attention. Yugi forgot he was still playing and had messed up almost through the whole song.  
  
The song ended and the two stopped to catch their breaths. "Man Yami your good at this game where'd you learn to dance like that?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the bench next to the game. Yami followed suit soon after.  
  
"No where I just used to come here a lot and play." Yami said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat.  
  
"Aah well I've gota go to the bathroom I'll be right back kay?" Yugi asked as Yami opened his eyes and nodded in agreement. "I'll wait for you here." Yami closed his eyes again and sighed.  
  
Yugi rushed over to the bathrooms that were inside the arcade and entered one of the stalls.  
  
Meanwhile Yami watched the people pass him by on the pier walking happily talking amongst themselves. [I wish I could be happy like those people. The only times I've ever come close to being happy was now that I'm with Yugi. He means so much to me. I don't want to go back. I wish things could stay like this forever.] Yami sighed as he got up from his seat and leaned foreword on the railing of the pier.  
  
Yami breathed in the sea air and closed his eyes to think.  
  
^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^^^^  
  
[Aah I feel much better now] Yugi smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and began to make his way through the arcade when suddenly he bumps into someone and tumbles to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't. watching where I was." Yugi stops what he is saying in shock as he looks up to see the person he bumped into is none other than Sano the school bully. Yugi's jaw dropped as Sano grinned.  
  
"well if it isn't the pip squeak! And now I'm gunna beat ya for running away from me the last time!" Sano reached down and grabbed Yugi by the collar and dragged him to the exit on the side of the arcade.  
  
"Let me go!!" Yugi squirmed trying to get away from Sano's death grip. "No way! Hey boys look what I found." Sano laughed as he dropped Yugi on to the ground and four more guys circled him. They were Sano's gang the other bullies at school.  
  
"Wow Sano you've got a good fish today heh why don't we gut him and see what he's made out of." One of the bulls kicked Yugi and sent him flying into another one of the bullies who laughed and kicked him again.  
  
"Please stop! It hurts!" Yugi cried as the four boys kept up the bloody assault. "Look Sano he's begging!" One of them laughed maliciously as he picked up Yugi by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"And you know what we do to beggars right Vernin?" Sano laughed as he aimed to punch Yugi in the ribs.  
  
"Please some one help me." Yugi spoke softly as tears rolled down his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Some thing is wrong I don't think that It should take this long to go to the restroom." Yami walked back into the arcade and looked around.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami called and looked around but there was no answer. Yami walked around the arcade calling Yugi's name with no answer when suddenly he walked passed the rear exit and heard some faint cries for help.  
  
[Wait that sounds like. YUGI!] Yami ran out the door and saw one of four guys about to punch Yugi.  
  
"YUGI!!" Yami yelled distracting the four guys from Yugi. "And who the hell are you?" Sano smirked, as he looked Yami up and down. "What, are you his twin brother or some thin? If you don't like what we're doin why don't you stop us half pint." Sano smirked and spit at Yami's feet.  
  
The boy who was holding Yugi dropped in onto the floor and turned to face Yami and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Be glad to" Yami smirked and rushed towards them landing a punch on Sano's face and knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Why you little." the other guy lunged at Yami and missed allowing Yami the chance to kick him in the side and send him sprawling onto the floor.  
  
Yugi watched mystified as Yami continued to clobber all four guys sending them all running in different directions.  
  
"Come let's get out of here!" "Yeah" the remaining two guys took off running as Yami turned to face Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked as he walked to where Yugi was lying.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. but your hurt." Yugi reached out touch Yami's face where it was bruised on one of his cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine." Yami smiled as he helped Yugi up. "I'm sorry." Yugi spoke softly as tears began to fall from his eyes, keeping his face towards the ground.  
  
"Oh Yugi, what do you have to be sorry for?" Yami tried the comfort him as he wrapped his arms around the crying boy.  
  
"I ruined your day. I'm sorry Yami. I know how much you wanted to make this day special and I go and ruin it." Yugi continues to cry, while Yami smiles softly.  
  
"Yugi, any day with you is a special day to me. You did nothing wrong, it's not your fault." Yami smiles as he embraces Yugi tightly. "Besides, the day isn't over yet and I think its about time I show you why I brought you here." Yami smiles again, as he takes Yugi's hand and leads him towards the end of the pier.  
  
Yami smiles as they continue down the path, Yugi starring in all directions wondering what it is Yami is going to show him. Yami looks over to Yugi and brings his finger to his lips as 'keep quiet' signal. Yami squeezes Yugi's hand and leads him towards a deserted part of the pier near the rocks.  
  
"Where we going Yami?" Yami led them to the end of the pier where it was closest to some rocks that lined the coastline and where there was a small area of beach below. "Don't worry come on while no one is watching I used to do this all the time." Yami hopped the railing and handed on the rocks and started to climb down.  
  
"Yami! What are you doing we could get in trouble!" Yugi watched helplessly as Yami continued to descend. "Don't worry Yugi come on! No one's looking." Yugi looked around nervously and when the coast was clear hopped the railing and followed Yami.  
  
As Yami finally stopped Yugi noticed that there was some kind of balcony formed from rocks and a mini cave in the back it was high enough to be safe from the water but was low enough that it was isolated from the bustling noises of the busy pier.  
  
"Wow Yami this place is beautiful" Yugi stated as he walked over to Yami and stood next to him. "I used to come here all the time just to be alone. so. I could forget about my life and pretend to be free." Yami looked out at the ocean as the sun began to set illuminating the sky into an array of beautiful colors.  
  
The sky glows in brilliant shades of amethyst, violet, rose, and orange highlighting the two figures standing there alone. Yugi looks up to Yami starring out at the ocean and sees a single tear fall from his eyes  
  
"Yami." Yugi replies softly. "Yami smiles down at Yugi and sits down with his feet dangling on the side of the cliff, motioning for him to join him.  
  
"Yugi I never told you what happened to me that day when you found me did i." Yami speaks softly still watching the sunset ahead of them.  
  
"Well, no. but you don't." Yugi begins to speak but Yami cuts him off, "I didn't want to tell you because. I . I was afraid of what you might think of me if you knew the truth." Yami looks down at his hands lying on his lap.  
  
"The truth is. My father and I don't get along.and sometimes.he." Yami puts his hands on his face and the tears begin to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Yami its okay." Yugi hugs Yami and tries to calm him down. Yami wipes the tears from his face and looks down at his lap when he begins to speak again.  
  
"No, I have to tell you. you have a right to know the truth Yugi. The reason why I was lying in the street that day was because my father came home drunk and he beat me."  
  
Yugi watched as the tears threatened to pour down Yami's face once again. "He always beats me. even if he isn't drunk. I'm just a toy to him. he does whatever he wants to me. he hates me." Yugi's eyes begin to water as he looks down at his own hands. [How can someone hurt some one who's so beautiful on the inside as well as out.] Yugi thinks to himself as Yami continues his story.  
  
"My mother died when I was very young, I don't remember much of what happened only that I awoke in the hospital and my father told me my mom was dead. Something about a car accident. although I don't remember anything about a car.." Yami stated, pausing after he said this. [Wait a minute, does that dream from before have anything to do with it? I wonder. I never could remember anything about a car accident..]  
  
"Yami?" Yugi stated holding Yami's hand. "Oh... sorry. well after my mother died, my father blamed everything on me. if he lost something it was my fault. If he got stuck in traffic it was my fault. everything was my fault." Yami paused again and sighed. "and when I turned fourteen.." The tears began to fall from Yami's eyes once again at full force.  
  
Yugi gave Yami's hand he was holding another squeeze and turned to him and smiled slightly.  
  
"When I was fourteen. My father. took the last thing I had that was mine away from me.he." Yami squeezed Yugi's hand once again for support as he said it. "My father raped me. he said that way no one would ever want me.that I would belong to him forever." Yami cried the emotions overwhelming him as Yugi hugged him.  
  
"You can't go back to him Yami. If you do he'll hurt you again." Yugi cried as he hugged Yami harder resting his head on Yami' shoulder, not wanting to ever let go or let anyone ever hurt him again. [Oh Yami, if you only knew, Nothing you could ever say to me will ever make me feel any different towards you. I love you Yami.]  
  
"I don't want to go back. I wish I didn't have to go back. but I have no other choice. I have no where else to go." Yami sighed softly as he looked out to the ocean.  
  
"What are you talking about Yami? Of course you're not going back. And your wrong you know." Yugi smirked as he looked up at Yami's face.  
  
"Huh?" Yami questioned confused at what the young boy could mean.  
  
"You do have somewhere to go, you can stay with me and grandpa. Grandpa loves you, and so do I" Yugi turned beat red as he realized what he had just said.  
  
Yami smiled and hugged Yugi and whispered softly, "Thank you." [Yugi, you're the first person I have ever really felt I could open up to. my heart has been closed to everyone for so long. I forgot how to feel. how to love. I love you Yugi.]  
  
"oh I almost forgot I packed some sandwiches and some drinks would you like some?" Yami got out the blue bag and un-wrapped the napkins holding the food. Yami smiled as Yugi grabbed two sandwiches and began to munch on them.  
  
Yami chuckled lightly as Yugi got crumbs all over his mouth. As they both reached for a can of soda their hands met and they catch each other's eye and stare unblinking at each other emotions sky rocketing.  
  
They both look away embarrassed and quickly release the small can. Yami smiles to himself and slides his hand over Yugi's and holds it gently and the two watch as the sun silently descends upon the dark blue water.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!! Its that button over there yeah! You got it now please review! Pretty please? 


	7. Chapter Seven: You Set Me Free

Authors Note:  
  
Hey guys! It's me again. Yes I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded a new chapter. I'm sorry about that! but you know how Christmas is. shopping for presents and what not.. Also my sister got back from Tennessee so yeah. well anyway I will update more regularly now that schools over for now. Plus good news! I didn't go overboard with the units for this semester. Yes, yes, I resisted the urge to go nuts on units. I had about 17 units last semester to yeah.. any way this semester I only have 12,AND all the classes I have are 3 art classes (drawing, illustration and painting) and one creative writing class (ironic ne?) so no worries you shall have updates galore. Unless I have lots of homework. yet I'm sure that it won't be THAT much. I've decided to extend this story a little so more chappies for you! Well I'm sure you guys aren't even reading this so I'll cut it short. Thank you for sticking with me so far. This chapter is fluffy so yeah. It just makes me cry that I don't have a boyfriend T-T I'm so alone!!!! Anyway enjoy the chapter!  
  
WARNING: If ya didn't know already this is shounen-ai /yaoi whatever that means Male/male relationships that's right. Yugi and yami are gay. So if you don't like relationships of that nature or whatever don't read, its that simple. Besides if you've read this far I'm sure your not against it cuz its been throught the whole story!  
  
On with the fic!!!!!!!!  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
*** Flashbacks *** ========== Dream ==========  
  
point of view change (i.e yami's; only happens once)  
  
~~~blank blank ~~~ time lapse  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: You set me free  
  
The sunlight shone brightly through the trees in patches of bright light illuminating the sidewalk as if it were a great pane of tinted glass. The light seemed to dance as the wind blew lightly making the light flicker on and off as it played.  
  
The streets seemed empty with only a few people walking down the streets hurrying home to get out of the midday sun. Two figures slowly walk down the sidewalk enjoying each other's company in silence.  
  
One figure was shorter than the other, but they both looked similar in appearance yet both held different qualities that made each distinct. The shorter of the two looked up at the taller one, and smiled to himself.  
  
Yugi watched, as Yami looked foreword with a smile on his face. [I wonder what Yami is thinking about, he's been so quiet since this morning and he hasn't stopped smiling.I'm glad that he's happy though. That lonely look on his face is gone now.]  
  
Yugi smiled to himself as he watched his new friend walk next to him. Yami's hands were in his pockets and he wore a big smile on his face.  
  
*** Earlier that morning  
  
Yugi sat on his bed his legs crossed Indian style as he read a book in the morning light. He looked up as footsteps approached him.  
  
"Hey Yugi" Yami spoke as he reached Yugi sitting on his bed. "Yeah hold on a sec" Yugi said not looking up from his book holding his hand up to silent yami.  
  
"Uh.okay." Yami looked at Yugi suspiciously as he sat next to the boy on his bed interrupted the other's concentration.  
  
"Shhh!" Yugi hushed him as he continued to read his book. Yami furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to sit in silence.  
  
Yami looked around the room trying to find something to occupy his interest while Yugi finished what he was reading. Finding nothing of interest on the walls or anywhere else for that matter Yami got up from the bed.  
  
"Shh! I'm trying to read" Yugi hushed yami once again, yami rolled his eyes and walked over to his own makeshift bed and lay down glaring at the small figure on the bed.  
  
Yami began to tap his fingers on side of his bed making a noise earning a grunt from Yugi.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes once again and lay on the bed propping his head up with his right hand still glaring at Yugi.  
  
Yugi finally got the hint and closed the book and smirked at Yami.  
  
"Okay I'm done." Yugi smiled as he quietly got up from his bed and walked over to Yami.  
  
"So what was so important that you couldn't wait for to seconds while I finished what I was reading huh?" Yugi asked as he sat on Yami.  
  
"Oof" Yami grunted as he felt Yugi sit on top of him. "Well, first of all I'd like some air to breathe."Yami choked out laughing.  
  
"Heh" Yugi laughed as he got off of squishing Yami and sat on the floor next to his bed.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about something important." Yami stated as he sat up on his bed and looked into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Something important? Well go on tell me, I'm listening" Yugi looked back at Yami's eyes and waited patiently.  
  
"Uhm.not here, I'd like to take you somewhere else if you don't mind."Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi for an answer.  
  
Yugi watched Yami suspiciously as he began to smile again. [Why is he smiling at me that way. that's really suspicious.] Yugi thought as he raised an eyebrow at Yami's expression.  
  
"Oh come on, I'll show you." Yami got up from his bed and grabbed Yugi's hand and led him out the door.  
  
***  
  
Yugi looked at Yami once again and that glint in Yami's eye was back again. Yugi eyed Yami suspiciously as Yami began to smile unconsciously again. [What is he thinking about?! ] Yugi thought as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
They had been walking for a few minutes now and a cool breeze was blowing so the heat was not as bad as it was before. Yugi smiled. [It feels nice just walking with Yami. He looks really cute today. oh no not again. why do I keep thinking that?] Yugi creased his eyebrows trying to get those thoughts out of his head.  
  
Yami looked down and noticed Yugi's reaction. "Yugi you okay?" Yami questioned the small boy next to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh . um its nothing heheh" Yami laughed nervously and smile back up at Yami.  
  
"Uh Yami?" Yugi questioned as they continued to walk down the street. "Are we almost there?" Yugi asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah just a little more I promise" Yami smiled. "Actually I'm taking you to a place I once came to with my mother before she died. Its really beautiful this time of year I had forgotten about this place until you reminded me about it yesterday." Yami smiled sadly as he looked at the sidewalk ahead, that hint of sadness returning to his eyes.  
  
"I had forgotten that such beautiful things existed in this world. I had forgotten many things. kindness. warmth. love." Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled. "you have taught me that these things still exist" Yugi smiled at Yami and reached out a hand. Yami smiled and took it as they turned a corner.  
  
"Wow."Yugi stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a large area of blossoming cherry trees further ahead down the sidewalk. It was he famous Sakura Park where people would go and picnic underneath the many Sakura trees.  
  
"Do you like it?" Yami asked as Yugi gaped at many trees. "Yeah!" Yugi smiled as he ran towards the park. "Come yami!" he yelled with his back turned as he raced down the street.  
  
Yami smiled as he took off running after Yugi.  
  
A few minutes later Yami caught up to Yugi who was standing in front of the park filled with cherry trees the ground covered in soft pink petals.  
  
Yami took Yugi's hand and smiled down at him as Yugi returned the gesture and they walked inside the park.  
  
"This place is amazing" Yugi spoke as they walked in between the trees, soft pink petals raining from the sky, surrounding them.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it" Yami smiled as he led them to a secluded bench on the side of the trees underneath a large cherry tree.  
  
Yugi sat down on the bench and stared at the trees as the wind blew the petals around them. The pale pink petals floated in the air as fresh ones fell from the trees and landed on the ground.  
  
"Yugi." Yami began as he watched Yugi stare at the trees. "I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something. something that is very important to me." Yami took Yugi's hand and smiled at him as Yugi turned to face him.  
  
Their eyes met as Yami spoke again, "Yugi, my life has changed for the better ever since I met you. Everyday I spend with you has been better than the day before it."  
  
Yugi's eyes began to glaze over as unformed tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I have always thought that my life was full of darkness and that I could never escape. that no matter what I would always be alone. but you changed that. you made me see that no matter how dark it gets there will always be a light. However small it might be. it's always there."  
  
Yami smiled as he looked Yugi in the eyes and took his hand into his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yugi, you are that light. You are . my light. I love you Yugi. Will you stay with me?" Yami spoke softly his voice barely above a whisper, as he looked at their hands clasped together not daring to look at Yugi's reaction.  
  
"Oh Yami. you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too Yami" Yugi leaned over and hugged Yami tightly. "You.love me?" Yami questioned not believing what he was saying. "Yes Yami, I love you" Yami smiled and hugged Yugi again.  
  
"So will you be with me? Will you go out with me Yugi?" Yami asked still locked in their tight embrace.  
  
"Of course I will" Yugi smiled as they continued to hug each other as the soft pink petals from the trees continued to fall around them.  
  
Yami smiled as the two release each other from their warm embrace. "So what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked as he looked into Yami's dark crimson eyes.  
  
"Whatever we want to I guess. how do you think your friends are going to take it. how do you think your grandfather will take it?!" Yami questioned as Yugi thought quietly to himself.  
  
"I don't know. Grandpa won't be so bad. at least I hope not. and for the others. actually somehow I don't think they'll mind" Yugi winks at Yami who remembers the day at the fair.  
  
"Oh yeah." Yami smiles at Yugi who gets up from the bench and returns the smile. "So now what?" Yugi questions as he turns to look at the trees once again.  
  
"How about we do something fun?" Yami suggests as he too gets up from his seat on the bench.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to do?" Yugi looks at Yami as a large grin begins to spread across his face.  
  
"How about we spend a day doing the stuff we've always wanted to?" Yami suggests as he looks up at the sky above and the pink blossoms continuing to fall around them.  
  
"Yea! Hm. what have I always wanted to do.How about we spend the day just being together and go to the arcade or something?" Yugi smiled as he reached out and held Yami's hand.  
  
Yami gave Yugi's hand a gentle squeeze and nodded as they made their way to the arcade.  
  
The two had been walking for a few minutes when they finally arrived at the Moon Glow arcade, an arcade a few minutes away from Sakura Park.  
  
The Moon Glow Arcade was filled with people yelling and cheering at their friends playing game and having fun.  
  
Yami and Yugi were blasted with loud music and the many sights and sounds of the various games as they entered the large game house.  
  
"Wow! It's packed in here isn't it?" Yugi looked up to see if Yami was listening. Yami was currently looking around the place lights flashing everywhere and the sounds of the games where all that he could hear.  
  
"What?" Yami asked as he saw Yugi staring at him waiting for a question he didn't hear.  
  
"Never mind!" Yugi yelled trying to make his voice heard over the loud music and noise.  
  
"What?" Yami yelled back.  
  
"I said NEVERMIND!!!" Yugi yelled so loudly that the people around Yami turned around to see what the noise was about.  
  
"Oops. Sorry" Yugi's face got read and he quickly turned away from the people's stares.  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and led him through the maze of people to a more isolated spot where the restaurant was and the two sat down and talked.  
  
"So what game do you want to play first?" Yugi asked as Yami continued to stare at the many people enjoying themselves.  
  
"How about that one over there?" Yami pointed to a game near to where they were sitting. It was a car racing game, the sign read Initial D.  
  
"It looks interesting, how about it Yugi?" Yami asked as continued to stare at the empty seats of the game.  
  
"Sure let's go!" Yugi smiled and pulled Yami over to the game.  
  
~~~ Three and a half an hours later.~~~~  
  
"Ha! I finally beat you Yami!" Yugi yelled as he jumped up and down still holding the 'wack a mole' stick.  
  
"Yes, you did. But I still beat you at all the other ones heh" Yami smiled as Yugi' smile turned into a pout.  
  
"You just had to rub it in didn't you!" Yugi pouted then grinned evilly as he mumbled,  
  
"but I can still beat you in this." Yugi quickly began to tickle Yami madly as he stumbled and fell onto the ground with Yugi on top of him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Yugi I give! I give!" Yami yelled as Yugi continued his tickling assault. Yugi then suddenly realized he was sitting on top of Yami and there were people starring at him oddly.  
  
"Uh.. heh heh" Yugi laughed nervously as he smiled at the people who were starring who then raised their eyebrows and looked away. Yami noticed the opening and quickly took advantage and knocked Yugi to the ground and began the same tickle assault of his small koibito.  
  
"Ahh!!! Stop it Yami!!!" Yugi yelled in between Laughs as Yami continued to tickle him.  
  
After a few minutes of tickle torture the two got up and walked to the restaurant that they had sat at when they came in.  
  
"That was so much fun!!" Yugi smiled as the two ordered some pizza and sodas.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've ever had that much fun. I'm glad I could with my new koi" Yami smiled and leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips.  
  
After a few moments they broke the kiss and Yugi blushed brightly while yami smiled.  
  
They walked over to the booth farthest from the loud music and crowds of people and sat down next to each other.  
  
After they finished their food Yugi leaned on Yami as they watched the crowds walk by them and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi spoke as the two sat silently just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Yes koi?" Yami spoke softly knowing his love was already tired out.  
  
"Thank you for everything" Yugi yawned as he snuggled up closer to his love.  
  
"Your welcome Yugi" Yami smiled as he leaned his own head onto top of Yugi's.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi spoke again.  
  
"Yes Yugi?" Yami replied as he closed his own eyes.  
  
"I love you." Yugi smiled as he looked up at Yami who had his eyes closed.  
  
"I love you too Yugi, I will always love you." Yami smiled as he opened his eyes and kissed Yugi deeply.  
  
The two seemed to melt together as they deepened their kiss, nothing in the world mattered to them but each other.  
  
The kiss ended and they parted only because of the need to breathe. No other words were needed the looks of love in their eyes were enough.  
  
They stayed in each other's arms and just sat together gazing at the flashing lights and listening to the music bustling noises of the arcade.  
  
As the crowds of people rushed by the two sat together content to be just where they were, safely in the arms of the one they loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
awww wasn't that fluffy? I told you it would be! ^-^ I'm a sucker for a cute scene if you haven't noticed. Well you did one of the two things, read. now do the second.. that is review!!! I work for reviews ya know! So please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Oh and for some reason I didn't get some of the reviews for the last chapter ;_; dumb fanfiction.net web site won't let me read em. That really sucks. well maybe it will let me now that I've updated.. 


	8. Chapter Eight: By Your Side

Authors Note:  
  
Well here it is! The next chapter in the exiting story of love/angst/ and suspense Beautiful Stranger!!! Muahahaha. Sorry I took so long again. but my days are now longer. O.o so less time.. and I really thought I'd have more time. well it doesn't matter cuz I will try to write more often from now on. I know I've said that a lot and I haven't really done that. I know you guys are all rolling their eyes at me. or not even reading this note.Well here again are the thanks for the lovely reviews! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH I LUV YOU GUYS!!!!!! Well I won't bore you anymore so here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: wow I haven't done one of these in a while.. but I don't own yugioh!. I'm sorry but I don't.. I wish I did but I don't. All the characters and name all belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to bring you my weird ideas. Muahhaha  
  
Okay on with the show!!!!! (gah my hands hurt)  
  
"Regular speech"  
  
*** Flashbacks ***  
  
~~~ blank blank ~~~ time lapse  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight: By Your Side  
  
The cool morning breeze whispered through the trees as the sun began to slowly awaken from his restful slumber. The leaves began to lightly rustle with each feather light caress carrying the sent of the blossoming flowers and the nearby ocean scent along with it. The distant stars shining brightly in the twilight sky.  
  
"Awe. yami I'm sleepy.why so early." Yugi yawned widely as he was slowly dragged by his newfound love.  
  
Yugi rubbed his still sensitive eyes, which still refused to open with the end of his long sleeve shirt. His eyes remained closed as he continued to walk, his warm blanket still clutched in his small hands, refusing to leave his source of warmth.  
  
"You'll see." Yami smiled sweetly as he turned his head over to look at Yugi who still had his eyes closed. He laughed softly.  
  
Yami looked on ahead at the sky slowly turner lighter and lighter each minute, [it was almost time] he thought. He quickened his pace, earning an annoyed sigh from his young love.  
  
"It's only a little further I promise." Yami laughed as Yugi whined softly, his eyes still closed, trusting Yami with taking the lead.  
  
Yami stopped suddenly, smiling widely as they arrived at their destination. Yugi, still having his eyes closed, kept walking.  
  
"Oof" Yugi collided with a soft object in front of him. "Yami." Yugi whined as he rubbed his head. "You could have told me when you stopped." Yugi still had his eyes closed.  
  
"Sorry" Yami laughed as he led Yugi over a few paces ahead.  
  
Yami smiled as he saw the empty park bench facing the domino pier just ahead of him.  
  
"Come on Yugi, we're here" Yami laughed as Yugi sighed contentedly. "Finally" he spoke softly. Yami laughed.  
  
The two sat down just in time for the show. Yugi curled into Yami's side the blanket wrapped around his small frame, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Yugi" Yami laughed as Yugi began to sleep soundly. "Yugi, you're going to miss the show if you keep sleeping." Yami laughed as Yugi pulled the blanket tighter around himself.  
  
"Hm? Five more minutes." Yugi spoke softly.  
  
"Come on Yugi open your eyes." Yami smiled as he leaned over and kissed Yugi's soft lips.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes as the two parted from their kiss. "Wow" Yugi smiled as he saw what Yami had wanted him to see.  
  
The indigo sky began to transform into a brilliant array of warm colors as the sun began to awaken from is restful slumber. The orange sun's image was reflected upon the glassy water of domino pier as it rose higher and higher into the sky.  
  
"Oh Yami its beautiful" Yugi spoke as he snuggled up to Yami as they both sat on the bench covered in the warm blanket. Yami hugged Yugi tightly as he leaned his head upon Yugi's.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled as they watched the city began to spring to life from the illuminating glow of the morning sun.  
  
Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes enjoying the shining warmth as it slowly covered them.  
  
"What are we going to do today then?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
"I don't know.what would you like to do?" Yami looked down at Yugi who's face was scrunched up in concentration. Yami laughed at the sight.  
  
"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Yugi frowned as Yami continued to laugh softly.  
  
"Nothing.nothing. so come up with anything?" Yami asked his fit of laughter subsiding.  
  
"Um.we should probably tell the guys about.well. you know." Yugi looked down at the sidewalk beneath them, still wondering how his friends would take it; Especially Tea.  
  
"Well your probably right. How about we tell them to meet as at the mall?" Yami suggested as he hugged Yugi.  
  
"Yea!" Yugi cheered. "That's a great Idea. I'm just worried about how my friends are going to take it. I know most of them will be fine with it. but I don't know how my grandpa or tea will react." Yugi trailed off thinking about disappointing his grandfather. "Grandpa's the only family I have now. I don't want to disappoint him." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, your Grandpa is great, I'm sure that anything you do he will support you." Yami smiled at Yugi.  
  
"Your right I guess."  
  
Yugi looked out at the now shining sun the sky completely transformed into cool cerulean blue, white fluffy clouds gently dotting the horizon.  
  
"Well, we should get back to the house then. Your grandpa is probably wondering where we ran off too." Yami spoke as hugged Yugi one more time and stretched out his arms.  
  
"Yeah your probably right." Yugi gathered up his blanket and slowly got up from the bench, Yami following suit.  
  
Yugi smiled as he took one last look at the beautiful sight. "Thank you for showing me this Yami" Yugi took Yami's hand into his own and looked down, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"Your welcome Yugi, I'd do anything for you." Yami leaned down and tilted Yugi's head up, capturing his lips into a kiss.  
  
Yugi's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red as the two separated.  
  
The two lovers made their way back to the turtle game shop each preparing to explain themselves to a probably annoyed grandpa. A few minutes later the two arrived at their destination.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Yugi sighed as they walked around the game shop to the kitchen door.  
  
Yugi sighed heavily as he slowly began to turn the doorknob, hoping to sneak into the house without being noticed, when the door suddenly flung open, revealing a very not so happy grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled in surprise as Sugoroku glared at Yugi and then Yami alternating glares between the two.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ALL MORNING HUH?" Sugoroku yelled as Yami and Yugi stood silently in the doorway.  
  
"Uh." Yugi spoke but was quickly cut off for more yelling.  
  
"WHERE YOU TWO TRYING TO SNEAK IN TO THE HOUSE WITHOUT ME NOTICING IS THAT IT? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU TWO!" Sugoroku sighed heavily as he watched Yami and Yugi scared to speak out of fear of making it worse.  
  
"Well, at least you two are okay and I guess its okay then. Just promise me you you'll tell me next time you sneak off for you little escapades okay?" Sugoroku asked as he walked into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.  
  
Yugi and Yami looked at each other and shrugged and followed Sugoroku into the kitchen closing the door behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry we worried you grandpa, and I promise we'll tell you when we leave okay?" Yugi sat down at the table and looked over at his grandfather.  
  
"That's all I ask." Sugoroku smiled as Yami sat down at the table next to Yugi.  
  
"Well Grandpa can me and Yami go to the mall and meet some friends?" Yugi asked politely hoping his grandfather wasn't too mad about his little adventure.  
  
"Sure, just make sure your back before dark. I have to leave for a trip with an old college of mine tomorrow." Sugoroku smiled.  
  
"Okay! Thanks grandpa!" Yugi got up from his chair and hugged his grandpa tightly and smiled.  
  
"Come on Yami!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him towards the stairs, but paused.  
  
"We can tell everyone to meet at Coldstones and then tell them." Yugi paused. "We can tell Grandpa when we get home." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, It'll be fine" Yami hugged Yugi tightly. "Okay I believe you Yami" Yugi smiled as they let go of their embrace and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, how about we call Jou first." Yugi spoke as he grabbed his cordless phone that was sitting on his desk and layed down on the bed.  
  
"Okay." Yami spoke as he sat next to Yugi.  
  
Yugi quickly punched in the numbers of Jou's cell phone in to key bad and waited as it rang.  
  
"Hey Jou?" Yugi questioned. "Was it too early to call? Okay just making sure. Nothing, just hanging out with Yami. Hey would you like to go to the mall, I kinda wanted to tell everyone something. Yeah, Domino Mall. Yeah sure I'm sure it'd be okay if Seto came. Where? Oh yeah, in front of Coldstones Creamery. Yeah the one next to Edo Japan. Yes. Yes. Uh what time.um. hold on Hey Yami what time should we go?" Yugi covered the end of the phone with his hand and looked over to Yami.  
  
"We can go at twelve o'clock if you want" Yami suggested as Yugi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Jou, is twelve o'clock okay with you? Yeah its okay if you're a bit late, yeah. Yeah. Okay then you call Seto. Honda and Mai are there with you? Okay, tell them to come too. Yeah. Yeah. I'll call Ryou, Bakura and Anzu. I know you don't like Anzu. I know I know, but she's my friend. Yes. Yes. No, no, Jou that's mean. Okay. Okay. Okay I'll meet you guys there. Tell Honda and Mai me and Yami say hi. Okay bye." Yugi hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
"Yami. I know this is a weird question, but I want you to be honest. Do you like Anzu? A lot of my friends don't like her anymore. I know she change a lot last summer but she's still my friend you know. Be honest, what do you think of her?" Yugi looked at Yami sincerely. Yami sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't want to sound mean Yugi, but Anzu seems. a bit. well. fake. I kind of got the impression that she has some kind of superiority complex or something. I don't really like her much, I'm sorry Yugi." Yami looked at the floor as he spoke.  
  
"That's okay Yami." Yugi laughed. Yami looked up confused at Yugi's reaction. You just joined the rest of my friends heh I'm sure you'll fit right in." Yugi laughed again as Yami realized what that meant, and smiled.  
  
"Well I got to call Ryou and Bakura's apartment. They moved in together a month ago. They actually have an extra room that my other two friends Marik and Malik share. They are a couple too, you haven't met them yet but they're cool. Although Marik can have his mean side, kinda like Bakura." Yugi laughs as Yami thinks smirks.  
  
"Yeah I remember him." Yami grabs a pillow and hugs it protectively, mimicking Bakura's actions at their first meeting. Yugi begins to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Yeah, that's Bakura for you." Yugi dials the number and waits for Bakura to pick up.  
  
"Yeah what do you want." Bakura answers annoyed.  
  
"Hello to you too Bakura." Yugi laughs as he hears sounds from the background.  
  
"Bakura! I told you not to answer people like that" Ryou's voice could be heard in the background. "What?! He's the one that called and bothered me so damn early in the morning its his fault." Bakura Yawned. "Give me that." Struggles are heard in the background as Yugi listens closely. "give me the phone 'Kura" "fine."  
  
"Hello?" Ryou answers into the phone after a few minutes of arguing.  
  
"Hey Ryou, I see Bakura is in the same mood as always. Did I call too early?." Yugi laughs as he hears Bakura yell in the background. "I'm NOT IN A MOOD!"  
  
"No its not too early. And Yeah, he just acts tough, he's just a big softly." Ryou laughs as they hear Bakura yell again. "I AM NOT A SOFTY! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR $#*(&%#&*&^*&^*&^#$^*&@Q#^$"  
  
Ryou punched in a key on the phone just in time to bleep out his last word, causing Yugi to laugh after Ryou punches in a couple more keys beeping out more of Bakura's colorful language.  
  
"Well Yugi, what to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you." Ryou asks politely.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you, Bakura, Marik and Malik would like to go to the mall I kinda have something to tell everyone. Yeah. Uh huh. Yeah. Well we're meeting in front of Coldstone's Creamery. Yeah. Right next to Edo Japan. Yeah. Yeah I'll wait." Yugi pauses and turns to explain to Yami.  
  
"Ryou went to go ask Marik and Malik if they were doing anything." Yugi smiles and goes back onto the phone just in time to hear Ryou speak again.  
  
"Yeah they said they're up for it." Ryou's voice sounds into the phone's speaker. "Get off the phone already!" Bakura's voice echoes in the background.  
  
"Well I guess Bakura's calling you, just make sure your there at twelve o' clock okay? Yeah. Yeah. Okay then, see you later. Bye." Yugi hangs up the phone and puts it back onto the charger on his desk.  
  
"Well then now that that's done I guess we should get ready to go" Yugi yawned as he reclined back onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Yami replied as he followed Yugi's idea and reclined on the bed himself and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey what time is it anyway?" Yugi asked as he looked over to the clock sitting on his night stand.  
  
The alarm clock read eight-thirty in big bright red letters.  
  
"Its only eight thirty, so what do you want to do till then?" Yugi asked as Yami closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey good idea." Yugi smiles as he lays down his head on top of Yami's stomach.  
  
"Night Yami." Yugi speaks as he drifts off to sleep.  
  
"Night Yugi." Yami replies already half-asleep.  
  
~~~ Three and a half hours later ~~~  
  
Yami's eyes slowly open to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. He Yawns loudly and notices Yugi is still sleeping, his head still lying on top of his stomach so he can't get up. He smiles.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Yami slowly nudges his small lover earning a grunt from Yugi. "Yugi. I really think we should get up now." Yami nudges him again only Yugi's eyes slowly open and reveal his amethyst eyes.  
  
Yugi yawns widely as he turns to look at the clock. It reads eleven thirty- five. Yugi's eyes widen.  
  
"Oh my god Yami! Its eleven thirty five! We're going to be late!" Yugi yells as he quickly gets up off the bed and rushes to the closet to pick out some clothes for himself and Yami.  
  
"Here." Yugi throws a pair of black leather pants at Yami that he bought but were too long for him.  
  
The pants landing on Yami's head as he attempted to sneak up on Yugi, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Here take this shirt and jacket." Yugi hands Yami a crimson red tank top along with his extra black jacket and turns back to the closet  
  
"Wear the black tank top, dark blue jacket, and pleather pants in the corner over there." Yami suggests pointing to the synthetic tight black 'pleather' pants.  
  
"Okay." Yugi grabs the items from the closet and walks towards the bathroom. "I'll take a quick shower and then you can take one too okay." Yugi suggests as he closes the bathroom door.  
  
"All right." Yami replies as he sits on the bed once again lying down for a quick nap.  
  
A few minutes later Yugi comes out of the shower fully dressed with soaking wet hair to find a very asleep Yami on his bed.  
  
"Yami." Yugi smirks as he sneaks up on his love, slowly approaching not making a sound. And then finally. jumps on top of him.  
  
"Oof" Yami lets out his breath as Yugi jumps on top of him. "WAKE UP YAMI!!! The shower is ready." Yugi laughs as Yami struggles to get up.  
  
"Okay I'd get up but your kinda sitting on me." Yami laughs as he grabs Yugi off of his stomach and sits him down next to him.  
  
"Okay I'll be out in a minute." Yami smirks, grabbing the pile of clothes he had placed on Yugi's desk chair and walks into the bathroom.  
  
As the door closes behind him Yugi goes over to his mirror and fixes his spiky black, red and yellow hair.  
  
After a few minutes of styling, he finally gets it the way he wants it and begins to put on his black punk bracelets, and collar.  
  
A large Yawn is heard in the background indicating Yami's exit of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Yami you better hurry up its already twelve and we're late." Yugi states as he puts on his shoes.  
  
Yami nods as he quickly dries his hair with a towel and begins to style it getting it the way he wants it after only a few tries.  
  
"Here Yami put these on" Yugi hands Yami the bracelets and things he had on when he found him. [I hope that he doesn't mind wearing them.] Yugi thinks as Yami takes the objects.  
  
"Thanks" Yami nods and puts the two thick black studded bracelets around his wrists. Then takes the black belt collar and puts in around his neck and adjusts it.  
  
He smiles at Yugi and puts on his black jacket. "So shall we go?" Yami smirks as he catches Yugi still adjusting his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi stops as he notices Yami staring at him. "Oh, Yeah." Yugi smiles as he grabs Yami's hand and leads him downstairs.  
  
"Hey boys, I thought you guys had already left?" Sugoroku yells from the kitchen when he notices the two.  
  
"No, we're leaving to the mall remember?" Yugi reminds his grandfather who rubs his chin and after a few seconds nods.  
  
"Yeah, Okay you two have fun okay?" Sugoroku smiles and waves at the two who walk past him and head towards the door.  
  
"Okay we will. See you later Grandpa!" Yugi waves and steps outside.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Motou." Yami waves politely.  
  
"Hold on a sec Yami." Sugoroku gets up from his seat at the table and walks up to Yami who stopped in the doorway.  
  
"You can call me Grandpa too Yami." Sugoroku smiles and pats Yami on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later grandpa." Yami smiles and follows Yugi who is already at the front sidewalk.  
  
"Come on Yami!" Yugi yells after Yami.  
  
"I'm coming." Yami yells back and waves back at Sugoroku who waves after them from the kitchen doorway.  
  
~~~ Thirty minutes later ~~~  
  
"Finally here, do you seen them Yami?" Yugi yells over the noise of the mall's food court still trying to see where his friends were seated.  
  
"No." Yami replies trying to look over the crowds of people. "Hey there they are a couple of tables to the right of coldstones." Yami grabs Yugi's hand and leads them over to the coldstones stand.  
  
"Where do you think happened to them?" Ryou speaks as he sips his strawberry milkshake.  
  
"Probably got lost. heh" Bakura snaps as he and Marik begin to laugh, both getting glares from Ryou and Malik.  
  
"Hey guys sorry we're late." Yugi states as the two reach the table.  
  
Yugi and Yami sit down at the chairs all of them were saving for them.  
  
"Hey were have ya been yug?" Jou speaks from his spot next to Seto who is playing with Jou's hair.  
  
"Oh we kinda slept in sorry about that." Yugi laughs nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh yeah, Marik, Malik, this is Yami. Yami this is Marik and Malik." Yugi points out the two blondes sitting next to Seto and Jou.  
  
"Hi." Yami nods.  
  
"Hi. Its nice to meet you Yami." Malik answers as he jabs Marik in the ribs for him to say something.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Marik replies.  
  
"Hi Yami!" Anzu quickly gets up and grabs Yami's right arm clinging to him madly as Yami tries to pry her loose.  
  
Yugi notices and frowns. "Um Anzu could you please sit down I have something to tell all of you." Yugi notices Anzu's glare as she reluctantly releases Yami's arm, only to grab her chair and drag it next to Yami's.  
  
"Well now for what I had to tell all of you." Yugi pauses looking over to Yami who grabs Yugi's hand and holds it tightly underneath the table.  
  
"Well, me and Yami are together now." Yugi gets it all out in one breath leaving everyone silent, Jou being the first one to speak.  
  
"Well that's great Yug! I was wondering when you two were going to get together." Jou laughs as Seto plants a kiss on his cheek making him blush.  
  
"Yes Yugi, we noticed the attraction between you two from the first day we met Yami, we just didn't say anything." Ryou smiles at the two.  
  
"So you guys are all okay with it?" Yugi questions as he sees everyone nod in agreement. everyone accept one.  
  
"NO ITS NOT OKAY!!!!" Anzu yells as she gets up quickly knocking her chair to the ground.  
  
"How could you do this to me Yugi! You knew I liked Yami!!!!" Anzu Yells at Yugi as the group glares at the angry girl.  
  
"Look Anzu nobody gives a damn what you think." Bakura smirks as Anzu glares at him.  
  
"Yeah Anzu, and since we're all coming out with the truth here, the truth is I'm sure I can speak for everyone, except maybe Yugi but not for long, that we all hate your guts." Marik states simply making everyone laugh including Yami.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Anzu fumes as she glares at Marik.  
  
"Sorry to say Anzu but your voice is like the sound of nails on a chalkboard and I would rather have my eyes gouged out than watch you dance." Seto stated simply as Jou stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Hey guys. don't be mean." Yugi pleaded trying to make peace.  
  
"Shut up Yugi. I don't want your pity. And YOU!" Anzu glares at Yami who looks at her blankly.  
  
"How could you choose a pip-squeak over me? Do you know who I am! Anyone would DIE to go out with me!" Anzu yelled at Yami while Bakura smiked.  
  
"More like anyone would rather die than go out with you." Everyone bursted out laughing including Yugi.  
  
"Go on little girl. Nobody wants you here." Jou taunts as Anzu continues to glare at Yugi.  
  
"You know Yugi, I never liked you anyway. Who would ever want to love a pip- squeak like you!" Anzu yells and storms away from the table pushing people out of her way.  
  
Yami watches as Yugi looks down at the table avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
"That's not true Yugi. I love you." Yami smiles as he tilts Yugi's face to look into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Yami." Yugi slowly begins to smile as he rubs away the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
  
"Okay so was that the big news?" Bakura asks as he fiddles around with his already melted ice cream.  
  
"Well. yeah." Yugi sniffles as Yami gives him a big hug.  
  
"Okay then. Why don't we all walk around huh?" Jou suggested as he looked around the food court.  
  
"Okay lets go." Yami stated as he got up from his chair, holding on to Yugi's hand.  
  
"All right." Ryou smiled as he took away a spoon from Bakura's hand as he was attempted to flick some melted Ice cream at some innocent shoppers.  
  
"Your no fun." Bakura frowns as he watches the shoppers walk away, unscathed.  
  
The group begins to make their way to the stores talking and chatting together. Yami and Yugi laugh at a joke Bakura made as they headed toward the sweet factory.  
  
As they walk down the large path Yami suddenly stops dead in his tracks. His breathing hitches and his eyes grow wide as he watches a familiar face in the large mass of people ahead. He blinks.[Its not going away.why isn't it going away.] Yami steps back slowly as he watches the figure grin.  
  
Yami's sight begins to blur, as everything around him seemed to start spinning. Unfamiliar faces surrounding him. touching him. everything growing smaller and smaller. one thing seemed to echo trapped. Images began to flash in his mind.  
  
***  
  
His screams of pain only fueled Oshima to hit harder and faster. Tears spilled from Yami's eyes, as the pain became too much to bare. It became harder to breathe with each blow he took. The beating continued Oshima varied from hitting Yami's side to his stomach, face, and arms.  
  
***  
  
*** "No one will ever love you now, you're worthless!" Oshima yelled at yami as he sat on the floor hugging his knees. Yami was a bit younger than he was now.  
  
Oshima kicked Yami in the side who just whimpered in pain. He spit on yami and laughed.  
  
Yami stared at the ground. He was naked and covered in blood, his own blood. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
"You have nothing left to give anyone. You belong to me now. Forever." Oshima towered over Yami laughing. Yami just sat there and cried and the words Oshima spoke.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
The glass of the frame was cracked, but the portrait of the lady was still intact.  
  
The woman smiled warmly her eyes a beautiful shade of amethyst, and her hair was a dark black.  
  
***  
  
"YAMI! Yami! Answer me are you okay?" everything to stop as Yugi's voice echoed in his mind and the flashes faded.  
  
Yami blinked and found that everyone was starring at him oddly including Yugi. He remembered that they were all walking towards the sweet factory when he saw. Yami quickly looked behind all of his friends but saw only a crowd of people and nothing else.  
  
"Yami is something wrong?" Yugi asked politely as Yami looked to the ground.  
  
"Uh. no. its okay just kinda got dizzy there that's all." Yami smiled softly but Yugi wasn't buying it.  
  
"Okay.we can go home if you want." Yugi suggested as everyone looked at Yami worriedly.  
  
"No. I'm fine its okay lets go." Yami smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and followed everyone as they walked to the store.  
  
Yugi watched as Yami kept looking around him with every noise and tried desperately to avoid touching anyone.  
  
[What's wrong Yami.what did you see.I wish you would tell me.] Yugi thought as they kept walking towards different stores.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong please tell me." Yugi lightly grabbed Yami's arm to get his attention only to have him quickly back away from his touch.  
  
"Nothing's wrong I'm fine." Yami snaps as he continues to walk, leaving a speechless Yugi behind him.  
  
[Something is definitely wrong.. Why won't you tell me Yami.] Yugi thinks to himself as he walks alongside Yami who seems restless and apprehensive.  
  
~~~A few hours later ~~~  
  
"Hey is everyone good to go now?" Seto suggested as he watched everyone collapse at the table they had claimed at the food court.  
  
"Yes" came the unanimous reply.  
  
"Okay lemme call for a Limo to get us all home okay." Seto smiled as he quickly punched in the number to his mansion from his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a limo to come and pick me and my friends up at Domino mall. Yeah." Seto talked away oh his cell phone.  
  
Yugi watched as Yami sat in a chair by himself a little bit away from everyone else, including him.  
  
Yugi quietly thought to himself.[Ever since he kind of blanked out like that he's been so quiet. kinda like when I first met him.what could have happened.]  
  
Yugi looked over at Yami who quietly wrapped his arms around himself and sat carefully looking around him until he caught Yugi's eye.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment until Yami broke the gaze. Then it hit him.  
  
***  
  
Yugi stared as Yami looked pale and had a frightened look in his eyes, A look of terrible pain and terror on his face. Yugi watched as Yami eyes darted around the room looking for something that he didn't seem to find.  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi spoke brining Yami's attention to him.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami responded, turning to face Yugi, crimson eyes locking with amethyst. Yugi stared into those deep scarlet eyes and saw that the fear was diminishing from his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Yugi's went wide as he realized it was the same look. The same look of fear and terror he had in his eyes when he woke up a few days after he had found him.  
  
[I remember now, Yami's eyes.they had the same look they had when Yami had had some kind of nightmare. those eyes. it reflected the same thing. fear.]  
  
Yugi watched as Yami continued to fidget in his chair, looking around himself every now and then making sure no one was close.  
  
~~~A few minutes later ~~~  
  
Yugi watched as Yami tried to get as far away from touching anybody as possible, huddling near the side of the seat.  
  
"Bye guys!" Ryou smiled as he, Bakura, Malik and Marik got out of the black limo and headed towards their apartment.  
  
"Bye, we'll have to go to the arcade or something tomorrow okay?" Malik smiled as he walked toward the building.  
  
"Bye Yugi, I'm glad you told us the news." Ryou smiled as he closed the limo door and watched it drive away.  
  
Yugi watched as Yami stayed in his corner even after everyone had left. He was sitting on the same side as Yami. Seto and Jou were sitting together in the chair opposite of them, hugging and kissing.  
  
After a few minutes the limo drew to a stop and the driver opened his little window and spoke softly.  
  
"We have arrived at the turtle game shop Mr. Kaiba." The driver nodded to Yugi who smiled.  
  
"Thank you Itsumotsu." Seto nodded as the driver closed the window again.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you later then. Thanks for the ride Seto. Bye Jou." Yugi smiled as Yami quickly grabbed the door but paused.  
  
"Bye." Yami stated before opening the door and stepping out.  
  
"." Seto and Jou starred after Yami, Yugi noted the worried look on their faces.  
  
"I don't know either." Yugi simply stated as he half-smiled and waved goodbye to his friends.  
  
Yugi watched as the limo pulled out and began to drive away. He turned to see Yami starring at something across the street, his face pale and his eyes wide.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi questioned taking his attention away from whatever he was looking at.  
  
"What?" Yami asked as he quickly looked down and back to what he was looking at only to see that whatever he was starring at was gone.  
  
"Did you see something Yami?" Yugi questioned tugging Yami's jacket.  
  
"No.." Yami trailed off as he turned around and started to walk towards the house.  
  
" Must have been a shadow." He spoke softly as the two made their way towards the house. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Fallen Angel

1Authors Note:  
um... all i can say really is sorry. wow.. its been almost a year? ... i got caught up in school and up and got addicted to playing final fantasy XI that i just stopped writing... i had to re-read all the chapters and my synopsis of each chapter and such to get myself reacquainted to my own story hahaha. but yeah... i'm back i guess.. the chapters will not be as long because i seem to have lost my writing hand. (i.e i cant write for beans anymore) but i'll try. i really did not intend to leave everyone hanging like that. ESPECIALLY on a cliffhanger.. man i'm evil. u can all pelt me with rotten food after you read this... but.. you can all thank ---- **sliders245** ----- for bugging the crap out of me to update this story lol. actually if it wasn't for you i wouldnt have updated... so i'd like to give a special thanks to them THANK YOU!

And of course PLEASE REVIEW! Or else I may just up and disappear again... you don't want that to happen right? Right? Ok then. Review and I wont.

WARNING: this fic contains themes, scenes and language not sutable for younger audiences... so if you are offended by practically anything dont read please. if you continue to read after reading this warning then its your own fault and dont flame me just because you chose to ignore my warning. this fic contains M/M, shounen-ai/yaoi, implied rape, violence, blood, and some offensive language. if you are offended or do not like to read any of this. please do not read any further. thank you.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh. at all. nothing nada. i am just borrowing the characters.

so this chapter is dedicated to Sliders245

Chapter Nine: Fallen Angel

The ambient golden sun began to rise in the sky, bathing the city its luminous rays. It crept ever so slowly towards the window of the turtle game shop. The light seemed to have a life of its own gliding along the ground, banishing the darkness in everything it touched. Its golden arms outstretched inviting everyone to bath in its pure light. A single figure sat in the shadows, perched on the windowsill gazing at the horizon. His hair blowing gently in the wind as he watched on, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he slowly closed his eyes. He lowered his head to gaze to his hands. Small cuts and bruises marred the soft flesh.

I knew it would not last... it never does. I was a fool to believe that just because I tried to get away that it would end. that every one of my problems would magically disappear and that I would live in some fucking fairytale for the rest of my life. Life doesn't work that way. and I was a damned idiot if i thought any different.

The tears continued to roll down his cheek as he spoke softly to himself, careful not to wake his companion. The young man signed softly to himself as he looked back up at the sky. The golden light seemed cruel now. Its beautiful crimson, amethyst and burnt sienna mocking him as it bled into a clear cerulean sky. Hope was a dangerous thing. It can give you faith in the world and make you feel like your floating on air...and it can also drive a man insane.

Yami wiped the tears from his face with a look of determination. I have accepted my fate. He smiled crudely as he stood up and turned around, facing into the room one last time.

Thank you little one. thank you for trying to save me. He smiled sadly at the small figure sleeping the makeshift bed. He slowly walked to the edge of the roof.

I'm sorry... but you cannot save someone who cant be saved. Yami slowly closed his eyes and stretched out his arms, his head tilting up at the sky as the light slowly crept up to him.

Thank you... he whispered softly, the light embracing his small form making him glow with golden light as he slowly took one last step back

Yugi suddenly jumped up in bed, his eyes wide with an irrational fear. A chill ran up his spine as he blinked up at the sun shining in his open window. The golden light shone on his bed warming the blankets as he starred at the blue sky, a slight wind blowing the curtains softly.

"Whats this feeling..." Yugi whispered to himself as he surveyed the empty room around him. Something was wrong he could sense it. "Yami?" Yugi called softly as he stepped onto the carpet and out of bed. "Yami?" he called again, eyeing the freshly made bed. The freshly made _empty_ bed.

"Yami?" Yugi called out louder as he walked over to the bathroomhis mind beginning to worry. "Yami?"he called out again his eyes beginning to sting, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Yam-" he stopped himself as he spotted Yami's folded clothing resting comfortably in a chair in the corner. Yugi slowly walked over to the chair and picked up the clothing in his arms, burrying his face in the soft fabric. Taking in the soft sent of freshly cleaned clothes he looked up at the window. Yugi dropped the crumpled shirt onto the floor. He ran over to the open window and looked around seeing nothing but the clear sky and green grass below. "Yami!" his spoke, his voice cracking. "YAMI!" Yugi yelled, the torrent of tears began to fall from his eyes dotting the ledge with tiny droplets.

"YAMI!" he yelled again his fists clenching. "Why did you leave!" he yelled, his legs giving way as he fell to his knees against the window.

"I could have saved you! Why!" Yugi pounded his fists on the wall as he cried. "Why! Why!" he repeated.

"Why" he whispered slowly as he heard footsteps outside his door then a knock.

"Yugi?" Sugoroku called as he opened the door to Yugi's room and looked around for his grandson. "Yugi? What are you doing? Why are you yelling out the window? Why are you crying? And where's Yami?" Sugoroku looked around and spotted the empty bed, no sign of the mysterious boy they had befriended.

"He's gone" Yugi whispered, his voice broken and raspy. "I woke up, and his bed was made, his clothes were folded on the chair... he's gone..." he trailed off not taking his eyes off the wall, facing away from his grandfather. He didn't want his grandfather to see him like this, he promised he'd never hurt him like this again.

Sugoroku knew his grandson had dealt with so much pain before, the loss of his parents, the bullying at school, his lack of friends. He was seemed so happy now, he didnt want to see his beloved grandson hurt again. Not again.

"Well.. My boy.. Maybe he just taking a walk? Or he stepped out for a few, I'm sure– " He began but was cut off.

"No. No grandpa.. He's gone... I don't know how to say this.. I just..I can feel it..somehow.. He's gone grandpa he's gone" Yugi turned around to face his grandfather, his eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears.

"Yugi..." Sugoroku whispered as he slowly walked over to his grandson and gathered him up in his arms. "I'm sorry Yugi. Maybe he will come back?" He offered, holding yugi tightly. Yugi's sobs shook his small farm as he hugged his grandfather.

"Maybe..." he whispered. I don't think he's coming back... I'd like to believe your right grandpa.. But...I don't think I'll ever see him again...

"Come on, I'll fix you up a nice breakfast and we can go look for him. What do you say?" Sugoroku patted Yugi on the back and smiled at him.

"Okay..." Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes as they both got up off the floor. Sugoroku walked to the door and paused when he noticed yugi was not with him. He watched Helplessly as Yugi turned back around and starred out the window sadly.

"It will be okay yugi... I promise" He spoke softly, Yugi turned back to him sadly. Sugoroku smiled back and walked out the room.

"I don't know If it will this time grandpa.." Yugi spoke to himself. Sugoroku paused in the hallway as he heard Yugi speak, but said nothing as he continued down the stairs.

It had been months since Yami disappeared, he had not heard anything from the mysterious young man since that fateful day. Yugi's life seemed so empty now, he had told his friends what had happened, none of them could believe it. But life moved on, and eventually so did he. That deep pain in his heart was still there, slowly ebbing away at his soul. But he barred it... he plastered that fake smile on his face and faced the world with a smile, even thought it pained him to do so. He had tried to forget Yami, but nothing could replace someone like him. Nothing could repair that wound in his heart.

Yugi walked down the streets of domino alone as the wind blew the leaves in the air. They seemed to dance as they were gently carried up by the wind and glided back down to the ground. He walked aimlessly, passing people as he continued on his way. He didn't even know why he walked, he just knew he had to go. Go somewhere, anywhere.. Just go. Anything to keep his mind occupied, anything to keep his thoughts away from him... His friend... his comfort... his love.

So he walked. He starred blankly at his feet when suddenly he stopped. He looked up and noticed that he'd walked so far, that he was now out of main district, and in a small residential area. He recognized this place...this place was the one many people talked about. It was one of the more poorer areas, and known for its violent past. He had stopped in front of an abandoned and condemned yellow house, its windows and shutters boarded up with cheap wood. A dead tree in the front yard, dirt and weeds in place of grass, and a metal fence. Something was odd about this house, something called to him.

Yugi slowly reached out and opened the rusted iron gate and stepped inside the yard. The wind blew the kicked up the dust into the air as he approached the house. A feeling of dread and fear began to creep up on him. Yugi hesitantly reached out for the doorknob but paused. He held his breath and touched the knob as if it was going to burn him, he slowly turned the knob and pushed. The old door creaked and groaned as he pushed it open slowly. He looked around the empty house the light creaking through the boarded up windows casting spots of light across the floor.

He walked cautiously as the floor creaked with each step he took, he entered the large room and noticed the copper stains on the floorboards. Yugi visibly shuttered at the thought and continued down a hallway noting the scratches and more stains on both sides of the hallway walls. The floor groaned on as he continued to make his way down the hallway, he turned to a door on the left with heavy locks and bolts. He reached out for the knob and quickly retracted his hand and held his head in pain. He stepped back and the pain began to subside, he slowly opened his eyes to look at the door once again.

Yugi starred at the door in determination and again reached for the door, the pain returned two-fold be he endured it as he caught hold of the doorknob and turned it. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Yami" Yugi spoke softly as he caught a glimpse of Yami's form in the corner but it quickly disappeared. The pain in his head subsided as he looked around the room. A broken bed lay in the left corner, papers and broken bottles on the floor. Stains everywhere, Yugi stood in the mess in disbelief. He looked over to an open closet and noticed something catching the light on the floor just inside. . He walked over to it. Yugi bent down and picked up a circular picture frame, the glass broken but the picture in tact. It was a picture of a woman, face smiling softly. She had brilliant red eyes, and dark black hair.

"Yami?" Yugi starred at the picture in disbelief. Who was this woman in the photograph, why did she look like Yami... and why here of all places?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A deep voice called out from behind him, and he jumped dropping the picture on the ground and he quickly turned around to face the voice.

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief as he starred at the man in front of him.

"Yami" Yugi gasped as he starred at the young man. His deep crimson eyes starring back him. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he starred. The young man wore a black turtleneck shirt and pants, a gray jacket and a scarf around his neck.

"YAMI!" Yugi ran and hugged the young man tears of joy streaming down his face. The young man stood there startled as Yugi hugged him tightly. The young man blinked down at the boy his arms out in hesitation.

"Who's Yami?" the man spoke confused as Yugi's breath hitched and he paused. He slowly let go of the man and stepped back and starred shocked at his expression.

The man blinked with an odd face, Yugi could not say a word.


End file.
